NEXT TIME SIGUIENTE TIEMPO
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: Años han pasado desde que los Guardianes derrotaron a Nerissa y a Phobos para proteger las Dimensiones Infinitas, son más viejos y las cosas han cambiado. La Oscuridad subirá y lo destrozará todo a o ser que las chicas y dos nuevos amigos puedan evitarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por dejarme continuar tu historia. Espero que me salga mejor de la que estoy realizando de Star Wars….Second Legacy…. Ahora vamos con la sinopsis

Años han pasado desde que los Guardianes derrotaron a Nerissa y a Phobos para proteger las Dimensiones Infinitas, son más viejos y las cosas han cambiado. Pero en las sombras de Meridian y la Tierra ni siquiera Lilian y Elyon pueden ver y sentir la subida de la oscuridad buscando venganza contra Elyon y las Guardianas y los que se entrometan con sus propósitos.

Las chicas serán necesitadas de nuevo y serán ayudadas por una pareja de extraños guerreros encapuchados quienes les ayudarán a proteger a las dimensiones de esta oscuridad.

Will-Matt

Irma-Martin

Taranee-Nigel

Cornelia-Caleb

Hay Lin-Eric

Elyon - OC

OC –OC

Negador: Yo no poseo W.I.T.C.H y si yo hiciera estaría pensando en la tercera temporada basada en el comic…. los nombres de los niños no son míos así que respeto las creaciones de la escritora de esta historia…lo que si es mío son los nuevos personajes que entraran en la historia….

Ahora vamos con la historia….

**NEXT TIME**

**PRELUDIO**

WILL OLSEN

Will tiene ahora 26 años. Ella se casó con Matt cuando tenía 21. Dos años después nació una bebé y la nombraron Cara. Cara tiene tres años, con pelo rojizo-castaño y ojos castaños. El grupo de Matt es ahora muy famoso. Will es ama de casa y se pasa su tiempo cuidando de su hija y contándole sus historias de sus batallas contra la maldad y la Oscuridad en tierras lejanas que involucra cinco amigas con trajes especiales y alas de pixie. La niña piensa que son historias fantásticas pero no sabe que tan real es…

Cara siempre sueña con ser la que maneja el poder de la Quinta Esencia y ella no sabe que su madre lo hace. Ellos viven en Heatherfield.

--

IRMA LAIR

Irma tiene 25 años, ella detestaba a Martin cuando tenía trece años pero al entrar del verano después de la batalla con Nerissa el había cambiado, los dos se enamoraron y se casaron cuando ella tenía 21 años.

Ellos no tienen ningún niño... todavía. Martin tiene un trabajo de poder alto 6en el gobierno; Irma escribe los sketches para las muestras del comedy/random (similar al sábado por la Noche Viva). Ellos todavía viven en Heatherfield.

--

TARANEE ASCROFTH COOK

Taranee tiene ahora también 25 años. Se casaron ella y Nigel cuando ellos tenían 20 años. Ellos tienen un hijo 3 año viejo nombrado Austin. Austin tiene el pelo oscuro, pero usted puede escoger de vez en cuando fuera el castaño rojizo de Nigel en él, y él tiene los ojos castaños y está muy callado y tímido. Nigel todavía está en el Azul del Cobalto; Taranee es un abogado, pero no hace muchos casos para que ella puede pasarse tiempo con Austin. Ella también le cuenta lejos historias de fuera de las tierras, batallas épicas, y las cinco muchachas. Austin tiene mucho miedo de fuego, pero también se fascina al mirarlo. Ellos también viven en Heatherfield.

--

CORNELIA

Cornelia tiene 26 años. Cuando ella tenía 20 años, Caleb decidió que él estaba listo pedirle que se casaran. Era una tarde muy romántica, y cuando Caleb preguntó, Cornelia lloró y dijo sí. La boda, cuando ella apenas tenía 21 años, también era muy romántico. Dos años después, ellos tenían un hijo y lo nombraron Zane y simplemente unos meses, Zane se volvió un hermano grande para mimar a Cassidy. Zane tiene los ojos de Caleb y pelo, pero algunos pedazos rubios destacan. En el momento, Cassidy tiene ojos azules y el pelo rubio como Cornelia, pero ella es sólo un bebé. Es dijo que Zane les recuerda mucho Caleb a las personas, pero también está claro que él es el hijo de Cornelia; el mismo está claro en la personalidad de Cassidy. Antes de que ellos se casaran, ellos le dijeron a la familia de Cornelia ellos estaban marchándose a otro pueblo. En la verdad, ellos movieron al Meridian y todavía viven allí. Caleb es uno de los capitanes del Guardia Real, junto con Aldarn y Drake. Elyon le da mucho tiempo, para que él puede gastarlo con su familia. Cornelia sigue siendo la amiga mejor de Elyon, y también es el consultor de Elyon cuando ella necesita la ayuda. La mayoría del tiempo, ella está con Zane y Cassidy. Julian es un abuelo muy orgulloso y se pasa mucho tiempo con sus nietos. Cuando Cornelia se necesita por consultar y Caleb está trabajando, él es más de los mirará. Zane y Cassidy gastan algún tiempo realmente en el castillo, pero ellos no viven allí. A Zane se le fascina con las historias Guardianas, y Cassidy también aparece también ser fascinado.

--

HAY LIN

Hay Lin tiene 25 años. Ella se casó a Eric cuando ella tenía 21 años. Un año después, ellos tenían un bebé al que llamaron Ethan. Ethan se parece los dos de ellos y definitivamente tiene el entusiasmo de Hay Lin. Eric es un astrónomo; Hay Lin es un diseñador de moda. Ellos todavía viven en Heatherfield. Hay Lin se pasa el muchos tiempo con Ethan desde que ella trabaja en casa y Eric gasta todo su tiempo libre con ellos.

--

Las Edades de niños

Cara Olsen - 3

Austin Ashcroft-3

Zane - 4

Cassidy - unos meses viejo

Ethan Lin-Lyndon - 3

--

Las Descripciones de los niños (más completo)

Cara Olsen

Descripción: Adorable niña de tres años con el pelo del castaño de Matt, pero rayas rojas de Will y los ojos de su madre. Ella es bonita y mucho se parece a Will con el pelo de Matt.

Austin Ashcroft

Descripción: Ojos castaño claro con el pelo oscuro de Taranee con los pedazos rojizo-castaño de Nigel. Él se parece mucho Nigel, pero también se parece un poco a Taranee.

Zane

Descripción: Listo pequeño 4 año viejo. El pelo del castaño de Caleb con unos tintes rubios de Cornelia. Los ojos verdes de Caleb. Él es un combo muy obvio de los dos.

Cassidy

Descripción: Ella es idéntica a Cornelia; el pelo rubio, los ojos azules. Pero ella también es un combo muy obvios de ambos. Y ella es sólo un bebé.

Ethan Lin-Lyndon

Descripción: Eric y Heno Lin son similares y muy bonitos, se puede decir obviamente que Ethan es su hijo. Él tiene los ojos de Hay Lin y definitivamente su entusiasmo, pero su pelo se parece Eric en el sentido que siempre es la clase de desarreglado.

De acuerdo, para que Caleb no tiene ningún último nombre esencialmente, para que ellos terminaron diciéndolo que era Harts

**NEXT TIME**

**Chapter 1: La subida de la Oscuridad**

En una casa de campo en medio de la naturaleza y cerca de un colosal castillo donde ellos serán bien recibidos por el dueño del lugar.

FLASHBACK

Cornelia y Caleb se abrazaron pareciéndose a una pareja de la Tierra normal en el día de su boda. Caleb llevaba puesto un esmoquin; Cornelia llevaba un vestido largo y blanco…pero…ellos no eran ninguna pareja ordinaria de la Tierra o de la Tierra.

Matt, Will, Martin, Irma, Nigel, Taranee, Eric, y Hay Lin estaban a su lado para desearles una suerte buena y la felicidad. Las chicas parecían que iban a llorar. Caleb y Cornelia enfrentaron a sus amigos antes de partir. Julian estaba detrás de ellos. Will dio un paso a su amiga rubia y dijo:

- ¿Estas segura de esto? -

- Yo estoy segura Will – Cornelia contestó con confianza – y debes saber que nosotros regresaremos para visitarlos -

- ¡¡Eh nosotros estaremos visitándolos también. ¿Piensan que huirán de mi así viajan a otro mundo? – Irma dijo festivamente. Hay Lin caminó y abrazó a Cornelia de forma aplastante casi estallando en lágrimas…

- No se olviden de nosotros -

Se separaron del abrazo, ella alargó su mano y le entregó una foto enmarcada de las cinco muchachas cuando ellas tenían 13 y 14 años.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? – contestó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abrazaron las cinco mientras que los chicos se despedían también.

- Un último pliegue por los viejos tiempos – Cornelia le preguntó a Will

- ¡¡Ohh!! – Will exclamó, mientras sacando de su bolsa un precioso cristal con gema verde en una elegante cadena de plata – Oráculo me trajo esto hace como seis meses y me dijo que te lo entregara a ti el día de tu boda. Puede abrir pliegues, puede darte tus poderes, casi todo lo que el Corazón de Kandracar puede hacer -

- Gracias – Cornelia contestó pensativamente.

- No hay ninguna excusa para no visitarnos – Irma dijo y todos sonrieron. Will sacó el colgante de su cuello, lo puso en su mano derecha y como rasgando el aire el corazón creó una abertura en el espacio….un pliegue dimensional.

- Adiós – dijeron los recién casados mientras entraban en el pliegue seguidos de Julian. Unos segundos después ellos estaban en Meridian en un prado grande y bonito. Esa tarde, los dos estaban vestidos para bodas según la costumbre de Metamoor pero no había ninguna boda de ese tipo…ellos honraron la ceremonia terrícola y Elyon fue la del honor de casarlos con el fondo de la cascada de Megence a sus espaldas…

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde el porche de la casa Cornelia miraba sonriente como Caleb jugó con Zane delante de la casa en la colina herbosa. Ella estaba sentada en una silla en el porche de la casa sosteniendo a Cassidy en sus brazos. Zane empezó a correr, Caleb que corre detrás de él mientras el niño ríe y grita feliz. Unos pasos después Caleb alza a Zane y caminó a la casa ambos riéndose tontamente. Una vez que ellos estaban cerca del porche, Zane se bajo de los brazos de su padre y corrió a los escalones hacia Cornelia. Él besó a su hermana bebé y se sentaba en una de las sillas libres que había en la parte de afuera de la casa. Caleb se sentó al lado de Cornelia y Cassidy estiró su manita y agarró su dedo abrochando su manita al dedo del muchacho. Caleb sonrió a su hija….era un momento feliz de la familia…

- ¡¡Caleb!! -

-Aldarn gritó, mientras corría hacia la casa desde el camino del palacio. La Reina Elyon ha pedido su presencia y la de Cornelia en el palacio en este instante. -

- Aldarn, ¿No puede esperar?- Caleb preguntó, mientras deseando que ese momento pudieran durar mucho tiempo.

- Ella dijo que era muy importante. Cornelia y Caleb se ponían de pie. – Caleb frunció el seño para ver a la misma escolta real esperando por ellos.

- Vamos Zane – Caleb dijo a su hijo, mientras tomaba su mano. Ellos caminaron silenciosamente al palacio. Una vez allí, Aldarn tomó a Zane con él y una sirviente tomó a Cassidy. Cornelio y Caleb caminaron por el vestíbulo hacia el cuarto del Trono.

- Que bueno que vinieron – dijo Elyon con un tono angustiado en su voz.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Cornelio preguntó. Yutan la consorte real entró en ese momento y al verlos dijo:

- Algunos guardias que vagaban por el borde lejano del territorio cuando ellos vieron a Cedric correr por la planicie. Los soldados siguieron a la serpiente con cautela y espiaron su campamento y nos trajeron noticias preocupantes… -

- Phobos y Cedric están trazando unos planes de venganza – Elyon se adelantó y comentó asustada – Su meta es destruir la Luz de mundo de Elsworld y Meridian…también a aquellos que ayudaron a derrotarlo…Los Guardianes…un tal Thiang caudillo de Elsworld y los altos líderes de la Rebelión de ambos mundos. – Elyon hizo una pausa y Yutan al ver a su Reina angustiada dijo:

- Ellos intentarán atacarlos primero. Nosotros podemos ponerles guardias en su casa o podrían pasar al palacio pero se que eso sería inútil…no sabemos que hacer para protegerlos…. -

Cornelia y Caleb se miraron y con solo esa mirada compartieron la opción más segura para ellos y sus hijos.

- Elyon – Cornelia dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella – Has estado allí para nosotros y sabemos tu angustia para guardarnos seguro y por eso nos vamos – Elyon comprendió lo que ellos pensaban…por un momento se horrorizó y se perturbó pero entendió que debía hacerse.

- Hagan los que deban…estén seguros -

- Claro - Cornelia dijo, mientras abrazando a su amigo.

- Váyanse ahora y consiguen todas las cosas que necesiten. Deben salir lo antes posible – Caleb y Cornelia cabecearon y dejaron el cuarto del Trono. Ambos recogieron a sus hijos. Antes de salir fueron sorprendidos por…

- Caleb, Cornelia - Julian dijo desde la puerta, - ¿Es verdad lo que ellos dicen? -

- Nosotros debemos salir para que nosotros podamos proteger a Zane y a Cassidy - Caleb le dijo. Zane se había dormido en la cama de Caleb; Cassidy estaba dormida en su cuna.

- Entiendo - Julian contestó en un tono liso y preocupado. Él besó sus nietos y los dejó solos.

- ¿Estamos listos? - Cornelia preguntó. Caleb cabeceó. Ella sacó la cadena de oro que ella llevó en su cuello, y sacó la gema verde.

--

En Kandracar, Luba, Oráculo y Tibor estaban reunidos al sentir que algo no andaba como debía en Meridian, Elsworld y en la Tierra. Oráculo dijo:

- Debemos ayudarlas -

- Lo se, pero no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos… -

En ese momento una voz de la nada les interrumpió…

- Y eso los ha detenido -

Luba puso de inmediato una posición beligerante y con su magia rodeo las auramedias para protegerlas. Oráculo y Tibor miraban frenéticamente a su alrededor y una voz femenina continuó…

- No teman miembros del Concilio porque no les haremos daño a ustedes ni a la fuente de magia de las Guardianas -

En ese momento dos encapuchados (con túnicas blancas, pantalones plateados y camisas de color plata con bordes dorados) aparecían al lado de Tibor quien quedó de piedra de la impresión. Los encapuchados dieron un paso y la voz femenina se dejó escuchar de nuevo.

- Oráculo tienes que traer a la familia de la Guardiana de la Tierra a Kandracar de inmediato… -

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – preguntó Oráculo en actitud defensiva

- Solo deben saber que somos los descendientes de los creadores de Kandracar y las auramedias o creerías que hubiéramos podido entrar a esta fortaleza sin que los hechizos protectores se dispararan y ustedes no notaran nuestra presencia. -

Oráculo y Tibor se miraron, leyeron el aura de los visitantes y al ver que no eran oscuras ni hostiles se relajaron y Luba retiró su magia de las auramedias. Los encapuchados se miraron por la confianza del consejo, asintieron a si mismos y bajaron sus capuchas con seguridad. En eso entró Yan Lin, vio a los visitantes y alzó una ceja. Eran un chico y una chica de unos veinte años ambos de cabello dorado, el chico lo tenía corto y en punta y unos ojos verdes esmeralda muy vivaces; el cabello de la chica es largo y liso y dos orejas puntiagudas e intensos ojos azules, su piel era muy pálida. La chica tenía en su espalda un arco y unas flechas en una bolsita de cuero atada a su espalda. El muchacho tenía su espada en el cinto. Ambas armas tenían raras inscripciones que ninguno de los presentes pudo entender. Ellos miraron a Oráculo y el muchacho dijo:

- El enemigo es la propia Oscuridad quien ayudó a Phobos y a Nerissa a escapar de sus prisiones respectivas. Sabemos que Phobos y Nerissa son sus nuevos aprendices pero de él no sabemos nada -

Los miembros del consejo se miraron sumamente alarmados. Los dos muchachos se giraron y la muchacha rasgó el aire con su mano derecha y creó un pliegue que los llevó a un planeta…Yan Lin creyó reconocer la Tierra.

--

En Heatherfield…

En la tarde una pelirroja llamada Will Olsen estaba en la cocina de la casa bonita y sencilla. La pelirroja estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina dándole de comer a una niña llamada Cara…

FLASHBACK

Will miró como Caleb, Cornelia y Julian desaparecían atravesando el pliegue que se cerró detrás de ellos. Ella limpió con su manga las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Shh – Matt la abrazó tratando de confortarla – Los veremos de nuevo -

- Si – dijo Will con un murmullo. Las demás chicas se limpiaron las lágrimas de sus rostros y los chicos las abrazaron alejándose de la casa. Irma giró su cabeza y le dijo a Will

- No lo tomes demasiado duro – continuó pero esta vez estranguló un sollozo – Ella no llora y es fuerte. Debemos hacer lo mismo – Giró su cabeza y la puso en el hombro de Martin y se alejaron. Will y Matt hicieron lo mismo.

- Y pensar que ellos se fueron a Meridian…para quedarse – Will dijo cuando ellos entraban en el automóvil y Matt arrancaba el motor.

- Si…es cierto – Matt suspiró y el coche aceleró hasta perderse de vista.

FIN FLASHBACK

Will escuchaba que Matt tocaba su guitarra intentando componer una melodía y su hija comia tranquilamente…de repente le dio por mirar al jardín y la piscina por la ventana para ver justo un estallido de luz azul…

- Eso parece como… - Will murmuró – ¡¡Ohh por dios Matt!!

- ¿Qué sucede? – contestó Matt saliendo como una flecha de la alcoba. Will apuntó el pliegue…

- Oh no – Matt dijo y ambos corrieron a la puerta de la casa como balas…

- Alguien está pasando – Will dijo defensivamente. Quien estaba atravesando el pliegue era…

- ¡¡CORNELIA!! – gritó Will al reconocer a la rubia que había pasado el pliegue y detrás de ella….

- ¡CALEB! – Matt exclamó. Un bebé estaba dormido en los brazos de Cornelia y un niño pequeño en los fuertes brazos de Caleb.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Will preguntó mientras corría hacia ellos

- Creo que lo mejor será que no sentemos para esto – dijo Cornelia con tono temeroso que Will nunca había oído de su amiga antes.

--

_Poco tiempo después dentro de la casa…_

- ¿Entonces porque están aquí? – Will preguntó. Cara estaba recostada contra su pecho y Matt estaba sentado a su lado; Cornelia y Caleb se sentaban al lado de ellos con los dos niños dormidos en sus brazos.

- Algunos guardias del Meridian durante sus patrullas oyeron que Phobos y Cedric estaban planeando la venganza en Elyon, en el Corazón de la Tierra, los líderes más altos de la rebelión…y los Guardianes de las Dimensiones – explicó Caleb

- ¿Queee? – Matt palideció espantosamente

- Esto es todo lo que sabemos – Caleb continuó – Elyon pidió que intentáramos hallar un refugio seguro por que nosotros seremos los primeros blancos -

- Entiendo – dijo Will

- Es el lugar más seguro que se me ocurrió – Cornelia murmuró. El bebé en sus brazos abrió sus ojos somnolientamente y suavemente con su manita comenzó a jugar con un mechón del cabello de su madre.

- Otra pregunta… – Will empezó diciendo para luego decir emocionada - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿Cuántos años tienen? Y ¿POR QUE USTEDES NO NOS AVISARON? – Matt miró a los niños ansiosamente mientras Caleb y Cornelia miraban a sus niños.

- Zane y Cassidy – Caleb contestó – Zane tiene 4 años y Cassidy solo tiene unos meses de edad. Cassidy bostezó y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

- Eso contesta dos de las tres preguntas – Matt dijo escondiendo su ansiedad

- Nosotros habríamos venido antes pero… - Caleb comenzó a relatar pero Cornelia completo lo que su marido iba a decir.

- Cuando Zane nació yo no quise que el saliera de Meridian. Ustedes saben lo que la Tierra puede ofrecerle a un pequeño niño. Cassidy apenas nació y logró sobrevivir en Meridian. Nosotros no podríamos exponerla a todas las enfermedades de la Tierra - Zane empezó a despertarse y miraba a su alrededor asustado. Él se aferró a su padre.

El niño miró a los desconocidos y Caleb le dijo a su hijo:

- Zane ellos son su tía Will y su tío Matt y ella es su hija… -

- Cara – Will completó

Cara bajó de la silla.

- ¡Hola! - Ella chirrió. Zane se quedó en los brazos de Caleb.

- Esta bien, Zane - Cornelia dijo - ¿Qué te parece si vas a jugar con Cara? - Caleb recogió Zane y lo puso en el suelo. Él caminó hacia ella.

- Cara, ¿por qué no vas ha mostrarle a Zane tu cuarto? - Matt preguntó.

- ¡De acuerdo! - ella exclamó, mientras corriendo hacia su cuarto. Zane miraba a Caleb y Cornelia.

- Ve. No nos iremos sin ti - Cornelia dijo riéndose un poco. Zane siguió a Cara hacia las escaleras.

- Tu familia lo sabe – Will le preguntó a Cornelia

- No - ella contestó – En Meridian no existen comunicaciones ínter dimensional. Pero debemos advertirles a las demás muchachas…podrían estar en peligro -

- De acuerdo yo las contactaré en seguida -

Will cerró sus ojos y murmuró cosas a ella. A los pocos minutos Will abrió sus ojos y dijo:

- Ya están en camino -

--

Una hora después Irma, Taranee y Hay Lin se sentaban en la sala mientras preguntándose porque Will las llamaba telepáticamente…esa llamada eran la que habían cuadrado en caso de emergencia. Nigel y Martin estaban sentados al lado de sus esposas y Eric estaba sentado en el piso jugando con su hijo Ethan. Will y Matt entraron en la sala

- Chicos tal parece que regresamos al negocio – Will dijo

- ¿De vuelta al negocio? – Irma preguntó

- El de proteger a las dimensiones – Cornelia contestó entrando con Caleb en ese momento en la sala.

- ¡¡CORNELIA!! – las muchachas gritaron como una. Ellas se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia su amiga y la abrazaron.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Taranee preguntó

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – Irma señaló

- Yo creo que deben sentarse para saberlo – Cornelia explicó calladamente cosa que preocupó a las chicas recién llegadas. Las muchachas regresaron a sus puestos. Caleb, Cornelia, Will y Matt también se sentaron.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Hay Lin preguntó seria y Caleb con Cornelia se miraron

- La versión corta o la larga -

- No importa díganlo rápido – Irma dijo

- Phobos y Cedric han escapado y planean la venganza a Elyon, en mi hermana, los caudillos y Guardianes – El cuarto quedó en silencio tenso y Hay Lin rompió ese silencio

- como escapó Phobos -

- No sabemos – dijo desanimado, había un descanso en la guardia de la prisión hace unos meses y es el momento en que Phobos escapó dejando tras de si un holograma suyo para distraernos -

- Vamos entonces a Meridian y pateamos el culo a Phobos…de nuevo – Irma dijo

- No es fácil - Taranee dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – contestó Irma

- Cara, Austin, Ethan – Hay Lin dijo - Nosotros tenemos familias ahora - Zane entró en el cuarto y jaló la chaqueta de Cornelia.

- Cassi - él dijo en un susurro a su madre. Cornelia se puso de pie de un salto al sentir el llanto de Cassidy. Todos corrieron en tropel hacia el cuarto de los niños para ver a dos encapuchados mirando a los niños. Uno de ellos tenía a Cassi quien miraba asombrada a la cara del encapuchado con una sonrisa. Un encapuchado con una voz metálica dijo:

No se preocupen Guardianas no tenemos ninguna intención de dañar a sus hijos…solo que nos enteramos de la enfermedad de la hija de la honorable Guardiana de la Tierra y hemos venido silenciosamente para ver como está y comenzar a buscar una cura para ella -

- Como hicieron para entrar si esta casa está protegida por magia de Kandracar – dijo Will defensivamente

- Por eso mismo - dijo el otro misteriosamente quien le revolvió el cabello a Austin y le puso un collarcito en las manitas del niño y se incorporó. El otro encapuchado se acercó y dejó en los brazos de Cornelia a Cassidy y desapareció como por ensalmo. Taranee iba a preguntar algo cuando el otro encapuchado se giró y desapareció como por arte de magia.

- Estas bien – ella le preguntó a su bebé. Caleb puso sus manos en el hombro de Cornelia. Cassidy miró a su madre con tranquilidad y Cornelia supo que los desconocidos no querían hacerle daño a los niños tal y como decían.

- whooouu – Irma dijo mirando a los niños con los ojos brillantes – Quieres explicar esto también – Caleb suspiró y dijo con una sonrisa

- Zane, Cassidy, estos son sus tías Irma, Taranee y Hay Lin y sus tíos Martin, Eric y Nigel – Zane se aferró a la pierna de su padre y Hay Lin se agachó cogiéndole la mejilla a Zane dijo:

- Ohhh ellos son tan lindos – Ella abrazó a Zane y notó el cristal azuloso en el cuello del niño. Hay Lin preguntó:

- ¿Quién te lo regaló? -

El niño miró a la joven y dijo:

- Estaba en el cuello de un gato blancuzco que me visita durante varios días. Ayer en la casa me hizo saber de que se lo quitara del cuello y me lo pusiera. Lo obedecí y lo he usado en Cassi y hasta ahora le han parado un poco sus ataques de tos. -

Los jóvenes se miraron asombrados y entendieron que los estaban cuidando bien. Will miró el Corazón de Kandracar y sintió de repente que el Corazón aumentaba de poder. Will lo alzó y cerró sus ojos. Se imaginó a los encapuchados y para su sorpresa a su mente le vino una imagen de los encapuchados hablando con Luba. Will miró asombrada como los chicos insertaban su magia en las Auramedias con precisión. Al poco rato ambos cayeron al piso inconcientes y Oráculo junto con Yan Lin los recogían con cuidado del piso y los sacaban de la sala.

Will abrió sus ojos y sin decir palabra abrió un pliegue a Kandracar justo para ver como sacaban de la sala a uno de los muchachos. Corrió hacia el que estaba siendo sostenido por Luba. Luba al ver a Will blanqueó del susto e iba a mover al encapuchado cuando este lo evitó y Luba lo sentó en el piso. Will se acercó a ayudarlo pero se detuvo en seco al ver bajar su capucha para ver un muchacho de unos veinte años de cabello corto, en punta con gel y de color dorado, dos orejas puntiagudas e intensos ojos verdes. Will preguntó:

- Te encuentras bien -

- Si lo estoy, pero estaré bien en un par de horas -

- ¿Puedo saber que han hecho? -

El chico miró a Will y dijo encogiéndose de hombros…

- Aumentar el poder de las auramedias -

Will miró al chico de manera sorprendida. El chico debió mirar su confusión y asombro porque completó…

- Soy uno de los dos descendientes de los dos creadores de la Fortaleza de Kandracar, las auramedias y esta Dimensión -

Will se atragantó de la pura impresión y el chico dijo:

- Por favor no le digas nada a tus amigos sobre nosotros. Queremos conservar el anonimato que tenemos no por tener temor de nada porque mientras más estemos ocultos podremos dar con una cura para el hijo de tu amiga y sobretodo de luchar con la Oscuridad…un ser que desafortunadamente es la reencarnación de nuestro antepasado…. -

Will miró al chico quien le habló tan serio pero a la vez tan asustado que asintió a sus deseos. Will ayudó al chico a pararse y Luba comentó:

- Will podrás llevarlo a tu casa y después su hermana se les unirá -

- Cuenten conmigo – dijo Will y mirando al chico continuó – debes tratar de no mostrar tu poder hasta que sea imperioso tu ayuda pero podrás ayudar en lucha con armas. Quiero que pasen desapercibidos entre mis amigos y puedan ayudarnos mejor desde adentro. Aparece al frente de la casa como si hubieras salido de una dura batalla agotado y te haré entrar y te podrás recuperar bajo mis cuidados. – El chico miró el Corazón de Kandracar y su calidez le permitió asentir y seguir el plan de la Guardiana. Will abrió un pliegue y desapareció dentro de su casa. El chico hizo lo mismo pero abrió el pliegue a la entrada y lanzando una bola de Fuego Negro que estalló en el jardín. Dio un saltó traspasando el portal y detrás activó una ola de aire que lo hizo derrapar por el piso…a continuación cerró el pliegue mientras gritaba….

- ¡¡HERMANA!!NOOOO!! -

--

Dentro de la casa Will regresó y al verla preocupada guardaron silencio y Will dijo:

- Cadáveres andantes atacaron el palacio del Rey de Elsworld y… -

Will no pudo continuar porque un portal se abrió y una bola de Fuego Negro impactaba contra el jardín creando un agujero grande y luego un chico salía del portal con una fuerza impresionante…chocó con el suelo y derrapó por unos metros dejando una zanja en el jardín….no hizo un agujero ya que Cornelia levantó sus manos y con telekinesis detuvo al chico. El chico se puso de rodillas y al ver el portal cerrarse gritó aterrorizado…

- ¡¡HERMANA!!NOOOO!! -

En ese instante Lilian Hale hizo acto de presencia con Napoleón y Napoleón al ver al muchacho se iba a inclinar pero el chico le hizo un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Napoleón se acerco tranquilamente al muchacho y le pregunto…

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -

- Mi…nombre...es…Kia -

Kia perdió el sentido. Caleb y Matt se apresuraron a cogerlo y las chicas iban por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Caleb y Matt pusieron al chico en el sofá mientras Martin y Eric le quitaban las ropas rasgadas para examinar sus heridas. Caleb dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaba herido solo que había perdido mucha energía de la batalla donde estaba. Will se devanaba los sesos buscando una manera de presentar al chico y su hermana. Lilian examinaba al chico en silencio sintiendo algo familiar en él. Al terminar de examinarlo Matt hizo salir a las chicas y entre los chicos cambiaron de ropa a Kia usando ropa de Matt. Diez minutos después los jóvenes estaban reunidos de nuevo en la sala. Las muchachas miraban a Kia preocupadas por el grito que había dado a su hermana. Cornelia, Taranee e Irma que tienen hermanos estaban angustiadas por la hermana del chico atacado. Sabían perfectamente esa sensación y no se la deseaban a nadie.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Taranee preguntó mientras Zane y Cassidy le tomaban la mano a Kia. Los adultos pudieron ver la preocupación en la mirada de Zane y la llorosa de Cassidy.

- Nuestra única opción es ser de nuevo Guardianes y derrotar a Phobos y Nerissa…de nuevo – Will dijo

- ¿Tenemos opción - Irma preguntó.

- Es la única forma de proteger a Elyon, a nosotros, a nuestras familias y a las Dimensiones Infinitas de este nuevo mal. -

- Están en lo cierto – Una voz fantasmal se dejo oír por toda la casa. Todos se pusieron de pie de un salto para ver como el fantasma de Phobos flotaba en medio del cuarto – Yo no creo que puedan protegerse muy bien, ya que pasé con facilidad tus barreras defensivas Guardiana – El viento se arremolinó en el cuarto. Cassidy empezó a llorar y Phobos le lanzó una descarga de Vientos Negros Supremos. Cornelia se interpuso entre su hija y aquella descarga de poder. Hubo una tremenda explosión y los chicos gritaron aterrorizados. Al disiparse el humo Cornelia estaba abrazando protectoramente a su bebé. Al frente de ellos estaba Kia con una mirada de puro fuego contenido en sus ojos y de sus manos se veían pámpanos de energía que traqueteaban furiosamente. Phobos miró al chico boquiabierto mientras la imagen fantasmal fluctuaba. Zane se abrazó a la pierna de Kia y enterró su cara en ella. Phobos miraba a Caleb, Kia, Cornelia y a los niños.

- Que conmovedor El caudillo de Metamoor y la Guardiana de la Tierra. ¡Es una vergüenza que no los destruí hace años! – Cornelia y Kia miraron fríamente a Phobos…él continuó - ¡Acuérdense de esta advertencia! ¡No podrán derrotarme de nuevo! – Con estas palabras el fantasma desapareció y el viento helado se detuvo. Todos vieron a Kia asombrados y este ponía una rodilla en tierra. Se preocuparon al verlo toser sangre. Kia levantó su mirada a Zane y le dijo:

- Te lo prometí y yo nunca incumplo mis promesas -

Kia no pudo más y cayó de bruces en la sala de la casa. Will y Cornelia fueron las primeras en llegar a su lado. Al levantarlo pudieron ver que el poder le había quemado la ropa y un poco el pecho. Matt hizo una mueca ante su camisa arruinada pero no le importó y fue a buscarle otra mientras los demás le hacían las curaciones respectivas. Cornelia y Caleb trataban de calmar a sus niños ya que al ver caer a Kia comenzaron a llorar con desesperación y trataban de acercarse al joven inconciente. Quince minutos después terminaron de hacerle las curaciones al muchacho y se sentaron de nuevo en los puestos. Taranee suspiró mientras Austin se subía a su regazo. Ethan miraba a su madre quien lo abrazaba con fuerza. Irma suspiró y al ver a Kia dijo:

- Bien, definitivamente se parece que regresamos al viejo negocio de salvar el universo -

Los jóvenes se miraron decididos viendo la valentía del muchacho que apenas conocían y ya habían contraído una deuda con él en especial a Cornelia que miraba al inconciente Kia con un respeto que quemó en sus ojos. Will se reñía mentalmente por ser tan lenta y no haber acudido al Corazón para ayudar a Kia…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Padrinos, Kandracar y Parte de la Verdad**

Al final la familia de Cornelia se quedaría en la casa de los Ashcroft en el cuarto de huéspedes. Kia se quedaría con Matt y Will. Zane dormitaba en una cama pequeña junto a la cama doble de la amplia habitación, Cassidy dormía en su cuna, que una vez perteneció a Austin. Caleb, Cornelia y Kia miraban dormir a los niños. Kia estaba apoyado en Caleb y el chico miraba preocupado al bebé. Suspiró y se giró bajando las escaleras hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, Caleb y Cornelia lo siguieron de cerca. Allí se deslizó hasta el piso haciendo una mueca de dolor de sus costillas lastimadas. Cornelia estaba angustiada por sus hijos y amigos.

- ¿Qué sucede Cornelia? – preguntó su marido mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros y Kia miraba el día despejado.

- Yo estoy angustiada de que no podamos… - ella se detuvo en su frase ya que su voz temblaba incontroladamente. -

- ¿Que nosotros no podemos hacer? -

- Que no podamos proteger a nuestras familias. Hace mucho que fue la última vez que nos transformamos en Guardianas. Yo creo que no podemos lograrlo -

- ¡Claro que pueden! ¡Si pudieron con Phobos y Nerissa ahorrando no solo Meridian sino todas las dimensiones. Ustedes podrán proteger a los que aman y tan pronto se transformen volverán los viejos tiempos. -

Cornelia abrazó a Caleb, su abrazo la confortó con su calor y seguridad. Kia con los ojos cerrados fruncía el labio con preocupación ya que sentía lo mismo que la joven.

- Debes dormir, mañana es un día largo – dijo Caleb

- Como así, no te entiendo -

- Debemos visitar a tus padres y decirles sobre Zane y Cassidy. Nosotros no podemos evitarlos para siempre -

Ellos subieron a su habitación y Kia al verlos retirarse se puso de pie y se desapareció con un pequeño chasquido sin notar a Taranee quien estaba en la cocina en ese momento. La muchacha estaba asombrada de que el chico tuviera magia. Taranee frunció el entrecejo y pensó encogiéndose de hombros de que debía ser el príncipe de Elsworld.

Al otro día…

- Nosotros estamos seguros de esto – Cornelia preguntó nerviosamente y su hermana menor se aguantaba la risa. Lilian timbro y Caleb suspiro diciendo:

-Tenemos que hacerlo mi princesa -

Caleb vestía un pantalón caqui y una camiseta. Cornelia vestía con una falda larga y una camisa corta. Kia estaba detrás de ellos sosteniendo a Zane ya que el niño no se despegaba del chico. Cornelia y Caleb habían hablado esa noche de nombrarlo padrino del niño junto a Will como la madrina de Zane. Sabía que ambos los cuidarían como si fueran sus hijos y así Cornelia se sentía más segura con respecto del futuro de sus hijos. La puerta se abrió y Elizabeth Hale miro a su hija y dijo:

- Lilian ¿Dónde demonios estabas? -

- Madre estaba en el aeropuerto recibiendo a mi hermana y a Caleb de viaje -

Elizabeth miró y comprobó que su hija mayor estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta. A Elizabeth se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y envolvió a Cornelia en un abrazo aplastante para luego proceder con Caleb de la misma forma.

- ¡Cornelia! ¡Caleb! ¡Qué alegría verlos de nuevo! -

Cornelia y Caleb miraron hacia atrás, Cornelia dijo:

- Madre te presento a Kia amigo mío y vecino del pueblo de donde estamos. -

- Un placer conocerte -

- Lo mismo Señora – Kia dio una inclinación respetuosa. Elizabeth miro a los niños pero no dijo nada y los hizo entrar a la casa. Howard Hale los invitó a sentarse pero Kia no lo hizo, permaneció de pie detrás de Caleb con Zane en sus brazos. Howard miro al niño en brazos de Kia y preguntó sonriéndole al niño:

- ¿Quien es? -

- Mamá, Papá, Lilian… – Cornelia empezó con una indirecta de incertidumbre en su voz. Kia le puso una mano en el hombro y para el asombro de la chica sintió un calor que le llenaba de valor y energía. –…Estos son nuestros hijos, Zane y Cassidy -

Lilian miró a su hermana como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera crecido pero de inmediato su rostro sonrió abiertamente diciendo:

- ¡¡Soy una tía!! -

Howard Hale se acercó a Kia quien hizo el amague de entregarlo al Señor Hale pero el niño se aferraba a su chamarra con fuerza. Kia sonrió a Zane y el niño se dejo cambiar de brazos. Howard le tomó y se presentó:

- Hola Zane, yo soy Howard el padre de tu madre y tu abuelo.-

Zane sonrió y Howard lo devolvió al suelo, Zane regresó con Kia y se aferró a su pierna. Elizabeth sonrió…

- Soy una abuela – Cornelia asintió mirando como Kia recogía en brazos a Zane y este se arrunchaba para dormir. Cornelia asintió:

- Pobre debe estar cansado además es un poco tímido -

Elizabeth asintió y sugirió:

- El puede tomar una siesta en el cuarto de huéspedes -

Cornelia y Kia se perdieron a la habitación pedida con los dos niños en brazos. En eso Zane preguntó:

- Kia -

- Si, Zane -

- Porque nosotros no estamos en casa -

Kia miró a Cornelia y ella le contestó a su hijo…

- Casa no es el sitio más seguro en estos momentos. Nosotros regresaremos cuando lo sea -

- Lo prometes -

- Lo prometemos Zane – contestó Kia por Cornelia. El niño asintió creyendo las palabras de Kia. Kia dejó a Zane en la cama y Cornelia lo hacía con Cassidy. Luego les colocaron varias cobijas calientitas a ambos niños. Cornelia les dio un beso de despedida. Kia hizo un movimiento de su mano y una luz blanca envolvió a los niños sin que Cornelia lo notara. Kia susurró…

- Así sabré si quieren algo y si les pasa algo. -

Kia alcanzó a Cornelia en la sala pero antes de que se pudieran acomodar un lloriqueo llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes. Kia se puso de pie de un saltó y corrió a la habitación, Caleb y Cornelia lo hicieron detrás de él. Al llegar a la habitación Cornelia alzó a Cassidy…

- Ya estoy aquí Cassi, todo va a estar bien – Ella confortó a su bebé. Caleb se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Cornelia…

- Todo está en orden - susurró

- Algo no está bien – Cornelia susurró – y yo pienso que tiene que ver con Phobos -

Elizabeth entró en la habitación e iba a preguntar algo cuando un estruendo sacudió el apartamento. Caleb automáticamente protegió a Zane y a Cornelia que sostenía a Cassidy mientras Kia lo hacia con la asustada Señora. En la sala se escuchó una poderosa vos decir.

- ¿Dónde está la Guardiana de la Tierra? Humano -

- Papá – susurró aterrada la muchacha. Kia se acercó a la puerta y Caleb pudo ver que movía su mano y una espada aparecía en su mano. Caleb agitó su cabeza y vio como el chico salía. Caleb fue a decir algo cuando un grito de dolor recorrió la casa y al segundo siguiente Kia y Howard entraban en el cuarto a toda prisa. Kia cerró sus ojos y la puerta del cuarto estalló en pedazos para revelar un ser muy parecido a la forma de regente de Matt. Kia levantó su espada y a su espalda se abrió un pliegue. Sin dudarlo Caleb tomó a sus niños e ingresó en él. Cornelia arrastraba a sus padres al pliegue mientras Kia con su espada retenía los ataques del ser alado.

Cornelia pudo pasar con sus padres el pliegue y al segundo Kia atravesaba el portal volando hacia atrás. Kia aterrizó en el piso y el pliegue explotó en colores y con un sonido retumbante. Cornelia se giró para ver que Oráculo estaba con su mano estirada y notó que la Fortaleza del Infinito estaba en alarma porque las estructuras se reforzaban como por arte de magia. Oráculo y una encapuchada corrieron hacia el chico caído y lo ayudaban a incorporarse. Cornelia por fin cayó en cuenta de que estaban en Kandracar. Vio a Oráculo agradecidamente por haber creado el pliegue. Kia se incorporó y se sacudió la ropa de polvo. Una vaina apareció de su espalda y guardó su arma allí…la funda desapareció como por encanto. Lilian suspiró profundamente e iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Kia lo hizo:

- Señores Hale, bienvenidos a Kandracar -

Howard y Elizabeth miraban a su alrededor impresionados de tan magnifico lugar. Howard miró a sus hijas y al verlas relajadas en ese lugar frunció ligeramente el seño. Ellas ya habían estado aquí…

En ese momento Yan Lin salió a recibirlos y al ver a los Hale se acercó más deprisa, Kia tomaba a Zane en brazos y comenzaba a jugar con él. Oráculo preguntó angustiado:

- Guardiana de la Tierra y Reina de la Tierra ¿Qué sucedió? -

Cornelia y Lilian se miraron, Lilian contestó:

- Oráculo, mi familia fue atacada por un ser negro alado parecido a mi Guardián y antiguo regente de mi poder -

Oráculo palideció espantosamente y le lanzaba a Kia miradas preocupadas. Eso nadie notó ya que Elizabeth preguntó a su hija con una indirecta de enojo en su voz…

- ¿Qué sucede Cornelia? ¿Lilian? ¿De que están hablando? Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Lo de tus hijos ¿y esto? -

- ¡¡MAMÁ!! – Cornelia se defendió – ¡Nosotros vivíamos en otro mundo! ¡Cassidy nació dos meses antes de lo normal! ¡Ella podría enfermarse! ¡En Meridian apenas podía sobrevivir! ¡Allá no existen teléfonos! ¡No había una forma para avisarles! – Cornelia se sentó en el piso jaspeado de la Fortaleza, luego levantó su cara y terminó – y lo de conocer estos mundos es porque yo y mis amigas nos nombramos Guardianes de las Dimensiones Infinitas…por eso me desaparecía a menudo… -

Oráculo intervino con respeto…

- Yo las elegí por su forma de ser y de actuar…son unas guerreras y más que nunca merecen el título de Guardianas -

Elizabeth miró al hombre calvo pero no dijo una palabra asimilando todo lo escuchado. De pronto tembló y en su mente se dijo….

- _Mi nieta….pequeña preciosa…nació temprano…¡¡No puedo creerlo!!_ -

Ella se arrodilló ante su hija y la abrazó. Kia se acercó a ella y dijo:

- Te puedo mostrar su trabajo aquí para todas las Dimensiones. Debes estar muy orgullosa de ella -

Sin esperar respuesta Kia miró a Oráculo y este llamó a Yan Lin y a Luba. Entre los tres hicieron lo mismo que hizo Yan Lin el día en que Will recibió el Corazón de Kandracar. Howard, Elizabeth y Lilian miraron las imágenes con sonido que pasaban. Hora y media después los Señores Hale miraban a su hija y sus ojos brillaban llenos de orgullo hacia ella y sus amigas. Lilian miró a su hermana con furia pero al ver a su hermana que tenía la cabeza gacha comentó con un suspiro

- Cornelia me engañaste de nuevo…. – Cornelia se tensó y cerró los ojos para recibir un regaño pero se asombró al sentir el abrazo de su hermana - …pero yo te perdono…entiendo perfectamente porqué lo hiciste y gracias por ello -

Las hermanas se dieron un fiero abrazo lleno de hermandad. Kia, Oráculo y Yan Lin sonrieron a esa reconciliación. Cornelia susurró…

- Al momento de dormirte ese día me prometí que iba a guiar y proteger a ti para que fueras la Reina de la Tierra un día -

Lilian miró a su hermana y asintió de repente seria. Kia se removió impaciente donde estaba y Howard Hale lo miró diciendo…

- Joven, le debo la vida de mi familia y se lo agradezco. Nuca podré pagarle por lo que hoy has hecho -

- Cero y van dos – comentó Cornelia con un susurro. Caleb asintió conmovido. Kia negó furiosamente con la cabeza totalmente sonrojado. Cornelia se incorporó y se acercó a Kia. Lo abrazó y dijo:

- Kia yo quiero que te conviertas en el padrino de mi hijo Zane y de mi hija Cassidy. Will será la madrina de ambos niños. Se lo prometí a ella. -

Kia la miró confundido pero Oráculo en pocas palabras le explicó lo que quería decir. Kia miró a Cornelia, luego a Caleb y estos asintieron solemnemente. Kia bajó la cabeza por unos segundos y al levantarla todos vieron un amor en sus ojos. Kia dijo:

- Acepto este trabajo con honor y no se preocupen. Me encargaré que reciban lo mejor y escuchen esto… sobre mi cadáver les hacen daño -

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos palideciendo. Yan Lin fue a decir algo cuando Kia se retiró deprisa fuera de la sala del Concilio. Oráculo sonrió y dijo:

- Cornelia, acabas de conseguir una fuerza como nadie nunca debería haberlo soñado. No lo dudes…el cumplirá con lo que dice religiosamente -

Howard y Elizabeth asintieron a Oráculo. Caleb y Cornelia se miraron pálidos ya que sintieron que la magia de Kandracar los rodeaba protectivamente…

--

Meridian

Escondite de Phobos y Nerissa

- Vaya, vaya la Guardiana de la Tierra y el Caudillo juntos…bah no me asustan y no me sorprende su…unión con ella -

Ellas tienen hijos – murmuró Nerissa choqueada.

- Creo que ya se la forma de tener a las Guardianas en mis manos -

- ¿Que estas tramando? -

- Secuestrar a los niños y ellos estarán a mis ordenes – Phobos sonrió con desprecio – lo mismo que hice para que la mocosa este enferma. Ellos no pueden durar mucho tiempo en la Tierra y tendrán que regresar aquí fuera del alcance de la protección de sus amigos.

- Causaste la enfermedad de la niña – Nerissa preguntó escéptica. Phobos la miró fríamente y le contestó enojadamente…

- ¡Averigua sus nombres! ¡Podemos usarlos como cebo! -

¿Cebo? -

- Si cebo, Nerissa para que el Caudillo y las Guardianas estén bajo mis órdenes. ¡Averigüe sus nombres! ¡Nosotros podemos usarlos como cebo! - Él dijo encolerizadamente.

--

Meridian

Palacio de Meridian – cuarto del Trono

- ¡¡Phobos escapó!! – Aldarn exclamó - ¡Yo estoy a cargo de la seguridad de la prisión! ¡No había ninguna manera de que pudiera escapar! -

- No es tu culpa Aldarn – Drake confortó – No lo pudiste prevenir, ni siquiera nosotros -

- Yo espero que las cosas estén bien en la Tierra – Julian comentó pensando en su hijo y familia…sobre todo en su nieta menor. Hubo un silencio tan intenso que se podía oír las ordenes de las Sirvientas de más rango a las otras.

- Phobos no esperará para atacar – Drake susurró

- Nosotros estamos listos para enfrentarlos – Aldarn le susurró de vuelta. Los tres capitanes y antiguos jefes de la rebelión al sentir unos pasos cautelosos llevaron sus manos a las espadas…la puerta se abrió para mostrar a los recién llegados…

- ¡Caleb, Cornelia! – Julian - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Yo pensé que ustedes estaban en la Tierra! -

- Nosotros no podremos quedarnos en la Tierra. Oráculo y Kia nos han ofrecido una habitación en la Fortaleza de Kandracar. -

- ¿Dónde están los niños? Y ¿Por qué no pueden quedarse en la Tierra? – preguntó el abuelo preocupado al no verlos con ellos. -

- Cassidy – Cornelia dijo con una voz mortalmente preocupada y el temor estaba pintado en su hermoso rostro. En ese momento entraron Elyon y Kia. Entre juntos traían a los niños. Kia soltó a Zane y este corrió hacia su abuelo quien lo recibió en sus brazos. Julian preguntó:

- ¿Quien eres tú? -

- Mi nombre es Kia y soy un Caudillo de Elsworld -

Caleb presentó al chico a su padre y amigos. Kia miró a Cassidy con preocupación y comentó:

- Ella está enferma – Los tres hombres se miraron con confusión y el chico continuó al ver sus caras. – Cornelia no los llevó a la Tierra antes porque allá hay un centenar de enfermedades más que aquí y su cuerpo no puede defenderse de eso. -

- Es mi falta – dijo Cornelia de repente a punto de llorar con su voz llena de vacilación

- No es tu culpa – Caleb la confortó poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

- No lo es – dijo Julian caminando hacia su hijo y a su hija en la ley.

- Es mi culpa – Aldarn declaró. Caleb, Kia y Cornelia lo contemplaban con preguntas en su mirada.

- ¿Por qué sería tu culpa? -

- Porque yo debí poner más guardias alrededor de su celda y así impedir esto pasar -

- No digas eso – Cornelia contestó con cierto toque de enojo en su voz.

- Cornelia tiene razón Aldarn, esto hubiera ocurrido mañana o en un par de años. Es lo mismo – repuso Caleb

Kia asintió y en ese momento un sirviente trajo con ella a tres personas. Elyon al verlos sonrió abiertamente. Howard, Elizabeth y Lilian Hale entraron en la habitación. En pocos segundos se volvió una presentación donde los Hale conocieron a la otra parte de la familia. Aldarn y Kia se miraron en silencio pero ellos pensaron la misma cosa…

_- Sobre sus cuerpos muertos dañaban a las Reinas de Meridian, La Tierra y sus amigas Guardianas y sus respectivas familias -_

--

Mercado de Meridian…

Nerissa miraba a su alrededor astutamente. Ella estaba encapuchada para que nadie la conociese. Todas las personas confiadas serían la manera perfecta de averiguar el nombre de los niños, al acercarse a un muchacho ella dijo:

- Usted -

- ¿Que desea? -

En ese instante apareció una muchacha extraña con un arco apuntando a su cabeza. La flecha brillaba por el poder de la muchacha. La chica giró su cabeza levemente al muchacho y le dijo:

- No te le acerques es Nerissa -

El chico retrocedió espantado y Nerissa se enfadó y al levantar su mano para usar su poder fue atacada por la flecha de luz. Nerissa solo tuvo tiempo de teletransportarse de allí…

--

En el palacio

Todos estaban reunidos y los padres de Cornelia estaban asustados por la salud de su pequeña nieta. Kia sostenía a Zane cuando Cassidy comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su padre. En ese momento Cornelia entró con agua tibia y una tela húmeda y lo puso amorosamente en la frente de su hija. Posteriormente se sentó a lado de Caleb. Un golpe vino de la puerta y Aldarn fue a abrir para revelar a Will Vandom. Todos la miraban asombrados de que supiera donde Cornelia estaba. Al ver sanos y salvos a los Hale dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Luego se acercó a su amiga y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo está? -

- Ella tiene fiebre – contestó Cornelia cerca de las lágrimas – Yo no se que le pasa – terminó de decirle a su amiga

- ¡Ella puede con esto…yo se que ella puede! ¡Es la hija de una Guardiana! ¡lo se! ¡ella luchará por su vida como su madre! ¡Ella tiene su fuerza combinada! -

Cornelia se animó ante la convicción de su amiga. Kia se adelantó hacia Cornelia y dijo:

- No se preocupe Guardiana ella lo hará…lo siento -

Cornelia miró a Kia, de repente el chico y Will se pusieron protectoramente ante ella y los niños mientras Lilian lo hacia con los otros…en especial sus padres porque una voz salió de la nada diciendo…

- ¡Que conmovedor! Es el tiempo perfecto...- continuó arrastrando las palabras -… para una reunión familiar -

Kia hizo aparecer su espada que brilló con fuerza y Lilian levantó sus manos y su aura comenzó a verse de forma espantosa. Una figura apareció en el cuarto al frente de Kia.

- ¡¡Nerissa!! – Julian exclamó. Efectivamente, allí estaba con su vestido rojo, pelo largo y negro. Nerissa flotaba unas pulgadas sobre el piso. Caleb y Kia se miraron y comprendieron de repente. Nerissa se había enterado de que era abuela…pero no sabía que la madre era Cornelia…eso podría ser una ventaja…

- Es tan dulce de tu parte…madre – Caleb se burló ligeramente

- Nerissa márchese de inmediato – dijo Julian con un tono duro

- Y me pierdo la reunión familiar, yo creo que no – Lilian, Elyon, Aldarn, Drake guardaron silencio pero pendientes del ataque de la hechicera. Kia levantó su espada y Nerissa miró a su hijo….Nerissa abrió sus ojos como platos…detrás del chico y su hijo ella vio a alguien que ella no esperó ver…

- Cornelia – Nerissa susurró asombrada porque no solo era su presencia…sino que su hijo estaba sosteniendo un bebé y ella estaba sosteniendo un niño joven. Ella descendió al piso y el viento se detuvo. Nerissa dio tres pasos hacia ellos y Kia de forma extraña bajó su arma desapareciéndola. Will bajó sus manos y el poder en ellas desapareció.

- ¿Quiénes son los niños? – su voz dejó de ser fría y ganó un nuevo tono. Nerissa se acercó a la pareja y Kia junto con Will retrocedieron al avance de la hechicera. En ese momento Cornelia notó algo en los ojos de la hechicera porque avanzó hasta ponerse junto a Kia y Will. Los tres muchachos notaron que los ojos de Nerissa habían cambiado…el mal que reflejaban normalmente había desaparecido. Nerissa extendió su mano para tocar al bebé.

- ¡¡NOO!! – exclamaron Caleb y Julian

- No pondrás una mano en ellos - Julian avanzó pero Kia lo detuvo. Cornelia sostuvo a Cassidy más firme. Kia y Will hablaron al tiempo…

- Si quieres hacerle daño de cualquier tipo a los niños o a Caleb y Cornelia, nos tendrás que matar primero – Cornelia le puso una mano en el hombro a Kia sonriendo…

- Nos tendrá que matar a los tres – Cornelia terminó con una voz fuerte y valiente. Cornelia soltó a Zane quien corrió hacia su abuelo. Nerissa continuó su avance hacia los tres jóvenes y ninguno retrocedió. Lilian tenía una esfera eléctrica en su mano si por casualidad la hechicera atacaba a su hermana y sobrinos. Nerissa miró a Will y a Kia. Sus ojos brillaron en el reconocimiento al sentir la magia de ambos chicos que protegían a los niños.

- El amor de una madre y de sus padrinos – Nerissa empezó a decir dirigiéndose a Cornelia – Morir antes de ver un daño en los niños. Lo mismo de los que han encontrado el verdadero amor. La valentía escondida dentro de sus almas… - Nerissa tocó la cara de Cornelia y ella le devolvió la mirada desafiantemente. Nerissa ablandó su mirada hacia Will y Kia quienes la miraban fijamente. Nadie notó pero Nerissa asintió para sus adentros mirando que su nuera había escogido bien a los padrinos de los niños. Kia no perdía de vista los movimientos de Nerissa mientras Caleb envolvía los brazos por la cintura de su amada. Will miró a Nerissa severamente al notar que Cornelia se estropeaba a llorar en los brazos de Caleb… dijo:

- Nerissa retírese. Halle a alguien más para torturar durante un tiempo – Nerissa sintió un poder descomunal que provenía del chico y de la Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar. Miró nuevamente a su nuera y la vio llorar con una emoción tremenda…Nerissa notó ahora la protección de los padrinos hacia los niños, también notó la preocupación de todos por los niños, también percibió las emociones de los cuatro que estaban de pie ante ella. De Will y Kia notó su amor por su familia y por los niños y la indecisión de su proceder para no lastimarla a ella…la abuela de los niños y madre de su amigo. De su hijo recibió un sentimiento de preocupación hacia ella y su familia y un cierto pesar por ser enemigo de su madre. Cuando su mirada se posó en Cornelia…tuvo que aferrarse a su báculo al sentir una emoción por encima de todas….

El miedo…

El miedo de que su hija no pudiera sobrevivir…el miedo de su posible muerte…el miedo de que el hermano se quedara sin su hermana y de que ella y Caleb perdieran a su hija. Nerissa sintió como la Guardiana estaba agobiada mientras su hijo la confortaba convenciéndola de que todo iba a salir bien conociendo que si ella los atacaba iban a ser protegidos por Kia, Will, Elyon y Lilian sin dudarlo. Miró hacia la Hermana de Cornelia para ver que la Reina de la Tierra la miraba con odio en sus ojos…eso fue como si le hubieran dado una cachetada en la cara. De Elyon también recibió una mirada de aborrecimiento pero también de respeto y reconocimiento. Se sacó de su mundo al escuchar a su hijo decir…

- Ella lo logrará Cornelia. Will y Kia nos ayudarán a que eso se cumpla – Los sollozos de la joven se volvieron más bajos y silenciosos.

- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – Nerissa preguntó agobiada por todas las emociones que inundaban el cuarto queriendo saber más de los niños. Kia y Will miraron a Cornelia con miedo pero Cornelia una vez más vio una nueva luz en los ojos de Nerissa.

- Zane – ella dijo con un poco de vacilación

- Zane – Nerissa comentó mientras una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Pero esta sonrisa no era de maldad…era de puro y simple amor

- ¿Y el bebé? -

- Cassidy – contestó ella. Caleb, Kia y Will se miraban confundidos. Nerissa miraba al bebé. Ella se llamó como la Guardiana del…como la amiga que ella había matado…su interior sintió el respeto de las dos Guardianas hacia ese nombre pero la confundió como Kia bajaba la cabeza más que respetuosamente. Lo hacía con veneración… Ella sonrió blandamente algo que cogió de nuevo su alma…

- Hermana Grande - salió un susurro de la boca del chico. Will, Cornelia, Caleb lo miraron boquiabiertos al igual que Nerissa quien dijo con temor:

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -

Kia levantó su cabeza y los tres chicos junto a la hechicera notaron como una lágrima rebelde bajaba por su mejilla. Nerissa miraba al chico que estaba ante los niños y su cara se puso blanca como el mármol…

- Mi nombre es Kia, asesina – dijo el chico mirándola con un creciente odio y sin temor. Nerissa dio un paso atrás asustada…algo hizo clic en su mente y de repente trastabilló de nuevo. Todos la miraban con confusión pero la cara de Cornelia, Will y Caleb estaban del mismo color que el de la hechicera. Nerissa recuperó su equilibrio y gritó:

- Nos volveremos a ver…¡¡estén seguros de eso!! -

Con eso Nerissa desapareció del cuarto….todos quedaron de pie donde estaban aturdidos por la partida de la hechicera tan de repente. Sin embargo Cornelia y Will abrazaban al chico con mucha fuerza. Caleb miró a Kia y ante la sorpresa de su padre y amigos inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente al muchacho. Kia le devolvía a las muchachas el abrazo de una forma que las aterró…es como si no hubieran tenido padres.

Caleb y Cornelia miraban al muchacho confundidos pero Will asintió. Kia se sentó en una silla y Zane se subió en sus piernas y Zane hizo algo que causó la sonrisa de los presentes. Zane le dio un poderoso abrazo que hizo a Kia mirar al niño con una sonrisa y le despeinó con una mano su cabello y el niño comenzó a reír mientras pedía entre risas que le quitaran al ogro de encima. Will llamó con un movimiento de mano a los presentes y ellos al acercarse notaron que Will miraba a Kia como si fuera el hermano que nunca tuvo. Ella dijo:

- Lo que pasa es que Cassidy tenía 18 años al momento de morir y Kia en ese momento tenía cuatro años. Cassidy había sido escogida para ser miembro del consejo pero ella no había aceptado y le había confiado ese cargo a su hermano…Oráculo pensó que se había perdido ese puesto porque no sentía el poder de Kia hasta ahora. – Todos miraban a Will expectantes y ella concluyó – Los que son admitidos en el consejo ganan el regalo de la eternidad – Todos los presentes miraban a Will boquiabiertos del puro asombro ante la revelación.

- Por eso es que él y su hermana gemela pueden ser jóvenes pero es por el regalo eterno y si este se acaba ellos tendrían al edad de nuestros padres -

Todos asintieron y volvieron al lado de Kia quien no se dio por enterado de la pequeña reunión, ellos se sentaron en la mesa amplia y Cornelia nerviosa explicó:

- Yo no se porque le contesté – suspiró – Algo había cambiado en sus ojos al verme a mí a Will a Kia y a los niños -

- Yo se de lo que estas hablando – dijo Kia a todos algo desanimado

- ¿Qué sabes? -

- Como ella misma dijo…el amor de una madre – luego prosiguió jugando con Zane olvidado de la reunión….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Aliados de ambos bandos y pesadillas**

- ¿Cuándo les mostramos a ellos? – la voz de serpiente de Cédric sonó enojadamente.

- Paciencia, Cedric - Phobos instruyó, - Después de todo, ella es importante a nuestro plan - Un guardia entró, con sus aliados.

- ¿Usted ha aprendido algo? " Phobos preguntó. Ella agitó su cabeza.

- ¿Qué hizo? - Él cuestionó.

- Lo que yo hice - una familiar, voz dulce y enfermiza canturreó, - además de asustar a los niños, es un empujón a la Guardiana para destrozarla emocionalmente. Ella está angustiada para la niña. ¿Por qué no me dijo sobre ella y los niños? - Ella estaba furiosa.

- Porque no era importante, Nerissa - Phobos contestó - ¿Por qué cuida sin embargo? -Aunque el Caudillo es su hijo, usted dijo que no le importaba a usted, con tal de que los Guardianes fueran destruidos y el poder de Meridian estaba en su poder. ¿No es lo que todavía quiere? -

Nerissa mordió su lengua. ¡Si ella hubiera sabido, ella no se involucraría en absoluto en esto!

- És lo que yo pensé - Phobos sonrió afectadamente, - Usted puede retirarse ahora a su cuarto. Ése es todos que yo requiero de usted hoy -

**En el cuarto de Nerissa…**

¿Cornelia? Nerissa pensó a ella. ¿Con Caleb? Yo debo de haberlo sabido. La manera que él siempre quiso guardarla segura. ¿Pero…Zane y Cassidy? Yo no podría prever esto. ¿Por qué yo me guardé en la oscuridad? ¡Yo tenía un derecho para saber que yo era una abuela! Encarcelada en esa maldita gema, hasta que Phobos me librara para su propósito tonto. Julian. ¿Por qué él no me dijo? Usted idiota, usted lo traicionó. Usted amenazó de matarlo a él y a su hijo. ¿Por qué él le diría a una bruja como usted?

Nerissa se sentaba en la cama, esa mirada que vidria de nuevo encima de sus ojos.

La manera Cornelia los protegió. Zane y Cassidy son los niños bonitos. Él tiene tanto de Caleb en él, y ella tiene tanto de Cornelia en ella. Pero la manera en que ella protegió a los niños…solo de la manera que una madre pudo.

**En el cuarto del palacio, en Meridian**

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Caleb preguntó, la misma mirada desconcertada en su cara como Cornelia.

- La manera que Cornelia quiso proteger Zane y Cassidy, es una parte del amor de una madre. Ella haría algo para sus niños, si ella viviría para ver otro día o no -

- Kia, no tiene sentido - Cornelia dijo.

- El amor de una madre es algo que no tiene sentido - Había silencio a las palabras del muchacho - Quizá yo debo explicar. Caleb, cuando usted nació, Nerissa se quedó cerca de un mes, para cuidar de ti hasta que alguien más pudiera. Esto lo contó mi hermana en su diario…siempre que ella se encontraba con ella, ella estaría sosteniéndolo, esa mirada estaría en sus ojos. Esa mirada que usted vio en Cornelia, era la evidencia de su amor. Créalo o no, Caleb, la razón de que ella nunca puede encontrar la fuerza para anularlo está debido a ese amor. Su amor, parece, ha llevado hacia Zane y Cassidy. Porque ellos son los niños de Caleb, que el amor también va a ellos, y posiblemente incluso a ti, Cornelia -

- ¿Yo? -

- Este amor significa que siempre quiere que sus niños estén felices, para ser amado. Amas a Caleb y lo haces feliz. Es posible que su amor haya sido pasado a todos ustedes. Esto podría ser lo que puede ahorrar a su familia Cornelia. Si ella está en alianza con Phobos, allí puede llegar un momento que este amor podría salvarlo -

**Con Phobos & Cedric**…

Phobos arrancó un poco de polvo de una taza, y lo tiró encima de la piedra de la vista, encima de la imagen del Nerissa durmiente.

- ¿Qué está haciendo, ssseñorr? - Cédric dijo.

- Nerissa tiene las dudas sobre estar en nuestro lado gracias a los niños. Una pesadilla es lo que ella necesita mostrarme donde sus lealtades deben ser…conmigo. Esto servirá para que en la batalla estén angustiados y de paso no descansen bien. - Phobos le lanzó el polvo y luego la imagen cambio para revelar a los Harts. Phobos sonrió - Por último, el Caudillo y la Guardiana de la Tierra. La Guardiana se sentaba en una silla mecedora, meciendose suavemente mientras sosteniendo al bebé. El Rebelde estaba de pie detrás de ella, mientras guardando una mano en su hombro y mirando al bebé. Una vez Cassidy estaba dormido, ella lo puso en su cuna y los dos se dirigieron hacia su cuarto. Entonces, ellos recibieron el polvo.

- Ellos son los que necesitan más miedo. Los dos de ellos sostienen la llave a conseguir esta guerra para empezar -

**El Sueño de Nerissa…**

Su prisión en la gema. Qué bien ella supo este lugar. ¿Pero…porque ella estaba allí? Nerissa golpeó en las paredes. Después de golpear durante unos minutos, la pared desapareció. Detrás él, era una imagen de Caleb y nueve tumbas. Siete lápidas mortuorias eran grandes, las dos restantes más pequeñas. Él dejó una flor muy hermosa en cada una de las pequeñas, y siete flores de colores vivos y grandes en las siete tumbas.

Cuando el se arrodilló se vio a un hombre deprimido que comenzó a llorar. Nerissa se acercó a la escena. Ella pudo ver lo que las lápidas decían y sintió frío por todo su cuerpo al leer cada una de ellas...

Cassidy - Una hija querida

Zane - Un fuerte y amado hijo

Julian - Un padre profundamente amado y abuelo querido

Cornelia – Una Guardiana de Leyenda, una hija, una madre, y una compañera del alma amada de verdad.

Will – Una Guardiana de Leyenda, poseedora del Corazón de Kandracar y miembro del Consejo de Kandracar, una amiga, una madre querida, una madrina amorosa que quiso a sus ahijados tanto para dar dos veces su vida por ellos.

Kia - Miembro del Consejo de Kandracar y caudillo de Elsworld, Un hermano de una Guardiana respetada, un amigo, pero sobre todo un padrino que veló por sus ahijados y los protegió hasta el punto de morir dos veces por ellos.

Irma – Una Guardiana de Leyenda, una amiga, una tía divertida que amó a los niños y los cuidó como si fueran suyos.

Taranee - Una Guardiana de Leyenda, una amiga, una tía seria que buscó lo mejor para los niños de sus amigas y el suyo propio hasta el punto de dar su vida por ellos

Hay Lin - Una Guardiana de Leyenda, una amiga, una tía excéntrica, que amó a los niños al igual que él suyo propio y por quienes dio su vida.

Matt – Amigo, Esposo querido, Antiguo Regente de la Tierra, Protector de la Reina de la Tierra, un tío divertido que amó a los niños hasta dar su vida por ellos.

Caleb estaba parado ante estas lápidas sepulcrales en el respeto. Nerissa sentía que su corazón explotaba de dolor a lo que su hijo sentía en esos momentos. Su querido hijo estaba muy triste. El estaba allí para su padre, para su hija, su hijo, para la mujer cuyo corazón le perteneció y que no ha muerto en su corazón y la mayoría a los que él amó…su verdadera familia. Ella empezó a llorar por los que se habían ido y que él amaba profundamente, ella lloró por sus nietos, por su nuera, por los excelentes padrinos de sus nietos, por los amigos de su hijo…pero sobretodo lloraba por su hijo lo que le dolió mucho más…

**El sueño de Caleb & Cornelia…**

En un lugar lleno de nubes….Caleb y Cornelia estaban de pie cerca juntos, mientras echando una mirada alrededor. Ellos oyeron los lamentos de dos personas pequeñas. Cornelia giró alrededor.

- ¡Cassidy! ¡Zane! - Cornelia gritó, mientras corriendo hacia los dos. Cassidy estaba en una cuna, Zane estaba estando de pie al lado de la cuna. Caleb se fue después de ella. Cuando ellos se acercaron, Cornelia extendió la mano para los dos, pero ellos desaparecieron. Ella miró fijamente en el escepticismo.

- ¿que demon… - Caleb dijo, también en un estado de escepticismo. Ellos oyeron una risa maníaca. Detrás de ellos era…

- ¿Qué has hecho con ellos, Phobos? - Cornelia exigió.

- Use un tono diferente conmigo, Guardiana - Phobos sonrió con desprecio - o usted tendrá que mirarlos sufrir - Detrás de él guardias aparecían con Zane y Cassidy. Ellos no supieron qué hacer. Uno de los guardias empezó a herir Zane. De pronto alguien estaba agitando sus hombros. Cornelia despertó y vio a Caleb frotarse lo ojos con susto para ver a alguien muy familiar. Era Julian.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - ella preguntó soñolientamente. Caleb se despertó despacio.

El palacio de Elyon está sufriendo un ataque - él le dijo a la pareja - por Phobos - Caleb se levantó lo mismo que Cornelia. Caleb empezó a ponerse su armadura de batalla. Cornelia agarró la gema verde.

- ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos? - Caleb preguntó. Julian cabeceó.

- Aldarn está esperando por los dos - Julian salió. Cornelia se transformó en guardiana ayudada por la gema y los dos salieron a buscar a Aldarn.

**Un Nuevo Amanecer**

Kia, Will, Cornelia y Caleb salieron a las almenas del palacio para ver como de las murallas externas soldados trataban de parar el demoledor ataque de los soldados de Phobos. Una parte de la muralla se vino abajo y comenzaron a entrar atacantes. Los soldados se replegaron un poco y valientemente defendían el castillo. Uno de los soldados cayó al piso atravesado de un lanzazo. Kia y Cornelia rugieron en la rabia y dolor ante la caída del valiente soldado. Cornelia se inclinó para usar su poder sobre la tierra en años. Ella renovó la parte de la pared caída. Los soldados atacantes fueron detenidos de continuar entrando en la ciudadela de Palacio. Kia se elevó en el aire y de su cuerpo salieron poderosas descargas de energía…los que la recibieron quedaban achicharrados en el piso ante el asombro de los defensores. Los soldados al ver la ayuda del caudillo de Elsworld dieron un rugido de batalla y con fuerzas que sacaron de ningún lado resistieron la embestida de forma impresionante. EL Consorte Real al verlos gritó:

- ¡Cornelia! ¡Will! ¡Kia! ¡Elyon pide su ayuda! -

Cornelia, Kia y Will volaron hacia una Elyon abrumada…

- Ustedes conmigo – Yutan le dijo y los tres arremetieron contra los soldados invasores.

- ¡Necesitamos sacar a todos los que podamos! – gritó Aldarn en medio de la refriega en los jardines del palacio junto a varios soldados. Caleb y Yutan asintieron con seriedad.

--

_Con Kia y Cornelia…_

Kia lanzó una potente ráfaga de aire hacia los soldados que se acercaban a ellos. Cornelia usaba sus poderes de diferentes formas que ella podría pensar para detenerlos. En eso Cornelia se giró para ver como Cedric se deslizaba en silencio hacia el muchacho. Cedric al verla cambio de planes a ultimo momento y se lanzo contra ella atacándola…

Ella comenzó a defenderse y Kia al verla en apuros hizo que ramas surgieran de la Tierra para detener el avance de los soldados, luego se lanzo contra Cedric y de una potente ráfaga de fuego desvió su atención de la joven….

El grito con todo….

- ¡¡Nadie le hace daño a mi mejor amiga y madre de mis ahijados!! -

Para sorpresa de Kia y de Cornelia…Cedric de su boca hizo salir una devastadora descarga de energía hacia Cornelia. Kia al ver esto se interpuso y hubo una potente explosión…

Al aclararse Cornelia vio con terror como Cedric estaba en el piso inconciente con una mancha negruzca en su pecho escamoso. Busco con su mirada frenéticamente a Kia y lo vio en medio de un cráter donde todavía salía humo. Cornelia voló hacia la tierra a socorrerlo de inmediato olvidada de la batalla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…

--

**Con Will y Elyon…**

Phobos miraba a las chicas con una mueca maliciosa a pesar de que cada soldado de Phobos que había luchado estaba herido o muerto. Phobos se lanzo contra su hermana por la espalda pero Will para sorpresa no uso el Corazón de Kandracar y se alzo en el aire interponiéndose entre los hermanos diciéndole a Phobos…

- No pasaras Phobos, tu lugar es la prisión -

Phobos sonrió lleno de malicia y desapareció de la vista de todos para reaparecer al frente de una Will asombrada que no tuvo tiempo para defenderse y fue atravesada por el báculo de Phobos inmisericordemente…

Elyon soltó un grito aterrorizado y quedaba inmóvil del susto mientras Will se desplomaba con un ruido sordo y no se movió…Phobos al ver a la Guardiana caída desapareció sin mas aspavientos llevándose a Cedric con él…

--

**Con Caleb, Yutan y Aldarn,**

Caleb, Aldarn, Yutan y los demás quienes no habían visto las dos escenas sonrieron alegremente y Caleb dijo:

- ¡¡Lo logramos!! -

Hubo sonrisas de todos pero Yutan se giro de repente hacia su izquierda para ver el lugar donde Elyon estaba…ese lugar había una tormenta eléctrica. Yutan miro fijamente y palideció…

- Miren allá -

Ella miraba como Cornelia y Elyon trataban de despertar a Will y a Kia pero ellos estaban en el piso inmóviles. Los lamentos de las dos jóvenes se escuchaban por todo el lugar…

- ¡¡Will!! ¡¡Kia!! – gritaron ambas cuando ellas trataban de regresarlos inútilmente a la conciencia.

- ¡¡Will!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡se que puedes oírme!! ¡¡por favor despierta!! ¡¡Por favor!! – Elyon lloró terriblemente cuando ella se inclinó ante su caída amiga…

- ¡¡Por dios!! – Yutan exclamó mientras corría hacia las muchachas sollozantes. Ella se inclinó ante los chicos y buscó desesperada alguna señal de vida. Caleb se acercó terriblemente pálido y abrazó a Cornelia quien al ver que Kia no le contestaba estaba más histérica que nunca. Aldarn se agachó para escuchar si el corazón del chico palpitaba pero al no hallarlo hizo que lágrimas comenzaran a caer de sus mejillas…

- Ellos se han….ido – Cornelia y Elyon estallaron en sollozos mientras que Aldarn y Caleb las trataban de consolar. Drake apareció entre la muchedumbre preguntando…

- ¿Qué pasó? -

- Will…la Guardiana…del Corazón…Kia…Caudillo de Elsworld… - dijo Aldarn el único con la mente medio clara para elaborar una frase – ellos…ellos están…. – Drake entendió de repente y tanto él como todos los soldados presentes bajaron sus cabezas tristes y deprimidos. Algunos soldados estaban furiosos por la caída de los amigos de su Reina y de la Guardiana de la Tierra en la defensa de su pueblo…

Elyon al ver esto hizo un signo con su mano y los soldados se pusieron firmes con sus armas a sus lados… Elyon dijo con fuerza…

- Hoy han caído dos personas…dos personas muy especiales, una La Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar…una gran guerrera…una gran líder…que lo sacrificó todo por Meridian y triunfó sobre Phobos y Nerissa en el pasado… el joven…una gran persona y un gran caudillo de dos mundos…Elsworld y la Tierra…donde ambos Reyes estimaban a este muchacho por su trabajo incansable en ambos mundos….preocupado por sus personas mas que su propia vida… un joven que descendía de los creadores de Kandracar… el centro del infinito….un muchacho que pudo delegar ese trabajo pero su preocupación por este pueblo lo hizo actuar personalmente desatendiendo su propia vida…. lo único que desearon era el bien de todos los Meridianitas…no permitan que sus muertes hallan sido en vano… -

Elyon levanto su mirada al cielo y concluyo como sellando un juramento…

- ¡¡Will mi amiga!!…¡¡juro que a tu hija no le faltara nada y la protegeré en contra de todas las tormentas de la vida!!…¡¡Ella será grande igual que su madre!!… ¡¡LO JURO!! – Ella avanzo hacia el cuerpo de Kia y arrodillada le beso la mejilla con ternura y dijo - Kia te conocí apenas y ya tengo una deuda con tu persona y esta deuda nunca la podré saldar…te debo la vida…Seré feliz y tu muerte no se olvidara ni será en vano…tengo el gusto de llamarte mentor…porque tu lo fuiste con el poco tiempo que nos conocimos…fuiste muy especial para mi y muy querido para mi pueblo….porque…porque…yo…yo te…yo te… -

Elyon no logró finalizar su frase por que estalló nuevamente en sollozos abrazando a Kia con frenesí como si ese acto le devolviera la vida al muchacho. Los soldados hicieron guardia de honor a los dos jóvenes caídos mientras Elyon se ponía de pie con ayuda de Aldarn. Cornelia secundo…

- Kia te haré justicia…lo juro…mi amigo y padrino de mis hijos prometo ser muy feliz junto a mi familia y viviré la vida con todo…gracias por ayudar tanto a mi hermana…salvarme la vida…la de mis hijos…pero sobre todo salvaste la vida de mis padres…no solo una vez…lo hiciste varias veces - ella se arrodillo y puso en su regazo la cabeza yerta de Kia y termino antes de comenzar a sollozar sin control – ¡¡LO PROMETO!! -

Luego de recomponerse un poco se acerco a su líder y amiga e hizo el mismo proceso con Kia pero dijo con dolor…

- Hiciste a mis niños felices…fuiste la madrina que cualquier madre hubiera deseado…nunca fuimos las mas cercanas pero estuviste para mi cuando fue necesario….me salvaste la vida….muchas veces lo hiciste con Caleb…me hiciste crecer como persona…sin ti yo no estaría donde estoy…sin ti yo no sería feliz al lado de Caleb…eso no lo olvidare jamás…Amiga, Líder y Guardiana…las chicas y yo nos encargaremos de lo que queda por hacer…amigos…descansen en paz -

En ese momento Cornelia y Elyon levantaron sus manos y un destello salió de sus manos y en el cielo Meridianita cayo un poderoso rayo que impacto el piso. Cuando el humo del choque se disperso todos los presentes observaron con asombro una estatua de Will y Kia…ambos, espalda contra espalda…cubriéndose entre juntos las espaldas y luchando contra un enemigo invisible…las estatuas estaban listas para el combate…Will con el Corazón en su mano izquierda y una esfera de poder de su mano derecha transformada en Guardiana…Kia con su espada en su mano derecha mientras una bola de poder de su otra mano, con una túnica de uno de los miembros del Concilio…

Al instante los soldados rodearon los cuerpos y luego de una inclinación de respeto se giraron y comenzaron a hacer un camino de honor hacia el castillo. Caleb, Aldarn, Drake, Vathek, Elyon y Cornelia recogieron los cuerpos con sumo cuidado y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo lentamente. Cuando ellos pasaban los soldados levantaban sus armas hacia delante ofreciendo un recibimiento real a los dos jóvenes mientras que los soldados con Arcos disparaban flechas al aire en honor a los chicos…

--

Al interior del palacio en el cuarto del trono, Elyon y Cornelia con lágrimas en los ojos crearon dos camas de piedra y con flores las adornaron hermosamente, posteriormente Caleb, Aldarn, Vathek y Drake pusieron los cuerpos con respeto y cuidado. Yutan ingresó en ese momento y al acercarse al grupo deprimido dijo con suma tristeza

- Cornelia, Caleb, Aldarn, Drake, yo debo hablar con ustedes -

Ella los llevó al trono donde Elyon se sentó desgarbadamente. Cornelia dijo con un susurro…

- Yo necesito avisarle a mis amigas. Ellas estiman mucho a Will y a Kia y dudo que esto se quede aquí – Caleb la tenía envuelta entre sus brazos y asintió con un brillo de venganza que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Yutan, Vathek, Aldarn y Drake podrán llevar a Meridian mientras estoy ausente – dijo Elyon con lágrimas en los ojos mirando los cuerpos de ambos muchachos a quienes les debía todo.

- Si…señora supongo – contestó Yutan asustada

- Yo estoy llevando a Cornelia a casa. Ella necesitará descanso antes de volver a la Tierra – Caleb declaró. Cornelia levantó su mano y de ella salió un rayo verde que ocasionó que un telón de ramas surgiera del piso cubriendo ambos cuerpos como un manto protectivo. Ella abandonó el cuarto con sollozos entrecortados, Caleb hizo una reverencia a los chicos y salió abrazándola.

--

**Al otro día en la Tierra en el sótano del Dragón Dorado**

Hay Lin miraba el día tormentoso que hacia afuera con un nudo en garganta debido a un sentimiento extraño que le oprimía del pecho y que no la dejaba trabajar en su nuevo diseño. Aunque todavía no sabía el porque de él….

- Porque no descansas Hay Lin – Eric sugirió. Ella se levantó y se dirigió a donde Ethan estaba y jugó con él tratando de acallar sus temores. Varios minutos después un golpe sonó en la puerta trasera. Desconcertado Eric abrió la puerta rápidamente a las visitas.

- Estupendo, no esperé verlos – dijo sorprendido. Hay Lin alzó a su hijo y caminó junto a su esposo a la puerta trasera.

- Oh mi dios, Cornelia, ¡te ves terrible! – Hay Lin dijo preocupada al ver que aparte de estar mojados Cornelia y Caleb tenían los ojos hinchados y al lado de ellos estaba Elyon con la cabeza gacha y llorando silenciosamente…Los Lyndon los hicieron pasar y después de ayudarlos a secarse y darles una taza de te pudieron hablar en la sala. Cornelia miró a Hay Lin y estalló en sollozos. Caleb la trató de consolar y Elyon dijo entrecortadamente…

- Kia…Will – Ella apenas consiguió decir. Hay Lin palideció y usando la telepatía llamó a Taranee quien rauda y veloz contestó y derivó el mensaje a los chicos y a sus amigas. Un cuarto de hora después todos estaba allí y Elyon todavía no había podido decir nada.

- Vamos Elyon ¡escúpelo! – Irma dijo y Caleb la miró tan fríamente que la joven cayó como un muerto. Elyon suspiró profundamente y dijo finalmente…

- Anoche, Phobos lanzó un ataque en el palacio. Nosotros salimos victoriosos y protegimos el castillo y a mis personas gracias a Will y Kia quienes estaban conmigo en ese momento pero…-

- Kia y Will…murieron - Cornelia consiguió decir, increíblemente sin estallar en los sollozos.

- ¿Qué? - Matt preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ellos no pueden… - agregó Hay Lin apunto de llorar

- Phobos va a pagar por esto – dijo Irma con furia mientras lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, la lluvia de afuera se volvió una tormenta eléctrica con borrasca ante la furia de la Guardiana y el elemento bajo su control.

- Pero…ella era la Guardiana del Corazón… y él un Caudillo de Elsworld...a esa fuerza poderosa nadie podía derrotar… - repuso Taranee abatida

- Nosotros necesitamos que vengan a Meridian a honrar sus espíritus y entonces vamos a Kandracar – Elyon dijo en Auto-pilot en su forma de Reina pero su mente estaba revuelta….ella asintió a si misma determinada de conseguir que Will y Kia descansaran en paz.

- Espere un minuto - Taranee los detuvo - Alguien necesita cuidar de Cara, Austin e Ethan -

- Vayan chicos – Eric contestó seriamente – Yo me quedaré con ellos y luego estaremos todos en su funeral – Elyon abrió un pliegue y todos pasaron sin demora. Eric se quedó con los niños y miró con pesar a Cara y ella supo lo que estaban hablando porque estaba llorando silenciosamente. A Eric se le encogió el corazón y alzó a la niña entre sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró…

- Cara no estas sola…cuidaremos de ti. Yo te doy mi palabra -

--

**Kandracar poco tiempo después…**

Hace mucho las jóvenes no habían ido a Kandracar. Yutan miraba a su alrededor, un poco aturdida. Tibor los saludó.

- Bienvenida, Guardianas. Desgraciadamente, esto ocurre bajo circunstancias muy graves -

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Yutan preguntó. Mientras caminaban junto a Tibor para hablar con el Oráculo. Yutan iba a preguntar de nuevo pero ya estaban en la sala del tribunal y Oráculo respondió por Tibor…

- Por ahora debemos respetar los últimos deseos de Kia y Will -

- ¡¡Como dejaste que esto pasara!! – Cornelia estalló llena de enojo – ¡¡Ellos eran el futuro de las Dimensiones!!…¡¡ellos eran la esperanza de muchos!! ¡¡Por que no los protegiste!! ¡¡Will hacía lo que te pedía sin preguntas!! ¡¡Confiaba en ti ciegamente!! ¡¡Mandaste a Kia y a Will al matadero!! ¡¡A los padrinos de mis hijos!! – Ella se derrumbó en el piso de rodillas y terminó en un ronco susurro – Y ahora que les dijo…en especial a Zane… -

Oráculo suspiró tristemente y dijo serenamente…

- Nosotros no quisimos que esto ocurriera. Yo les advertí de los peligros y no me hicieron caso pero no se preocupen Kia y Will volverán -

- Como que volverán. ¡¡Ellos están muertos!! – Taranee gritó histérica

- No completamente – una voz familiar dijo detrás de ellas para revelar a Sang Yi Thiang hermana de Kia. Ella estaba tranquila pero todos alcanzaron a ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar

- Elyon y Lilian deben quedarse aquí hasta que las Guardianas acaben con la amenaza que se cierna sobre nosotros – ella dijo con una seriedad inusitada.

- Pero… - Irma dijo.

Lilian se hizo presente y sonrió a las chicas al igual que Elyon y asintieron a la chica. Lilian dijo:

- Yo tengo a alguien en la mente -

Para sorpresa de todos Lilian se acercó a Taranee y le susurró unas palabras…Taranee palidecía del susto ante lo dicho por la joven. Lilian sonrió y dando dos pasos hacia atrás terminó…

- Mi Protectores te protegerán a partir de ahora -

Elyon se acercó a Cornelia y ella agregó…

- Se que harás lo que es correcto -

- ¿Yo? - ella preguntó, desconcertada, - Espera un minuto, ¿Por que yo? -

- ¡¡Yo te he conocido toda mi vida!! Si hay alguien en que puedo confiar Meridian es a ti mi amiga…Lilian confió en ti y todo salió bien…¡¡yo se que harás un gran trabajo princesa de la Tierra!! -

Lilian entre tanto miraba a Taranee y dijo:

- Eres un persona honesta y si mi hermana confía en ti yo también…eres una Guardiana de Leyenda y se que podrás con esta carga -

Ambas muchachas tartamudearon….

- Pero…pero -

No se preocupen, ambas tendrán a Caleb, Matt, Napoleón, Huggles, Yutan, Aldarn Drake, Julian, Nigel, Eric y Martin para tratar con ambos mundos. Taranee y Cornelia se miraron totalmente azoradas. Taranee dijo:

- Pero nosotros…

- ¡¡Ambas pueden con esto!! Y tenemos fe en ambas – Caleb dijo

- ¡¡Yo también!! – Hay Lin agregó agitadamente.

- ¡No se olvide de nosotros! – Aldarn, Julian y Yutan unieron.

- ¡¡ni de mi!! – exclamó Irma

- Y tienen nuestro apoyo también – todos se giraron para ver como dos espíritus desaparecían detrás de ellos a quienes reconocieron como Will y Kia. Taranee y Cornelia se miraron y con una mirada hacia donde los dos espíritus estaban asintieron seriamente. Oráculo al ver esto concluyó…

- Entonces la decisión es final. Hasta que la Oscuridad se derrote. Taranee Ascroft tomará el puesto de Lilian y Cornelia Hale el de Elyon -

Él abrió un pliegue a la Tierra y otro a Meridian

Los presentes se dividieron y cada cual fue a su mundo con sus nuevos líderes a la cabeza…

- Buena suerte – susurraron Elyon y Lilian mientras dos espíritus detrás de ellas asentían y les daban la razón antes de desaparecer del plano de los vivos al espiritual….

_**Con Phobos…**_

- Esa Guardiana testaruda y ese mocoso ya no serán un amenaza – Phobos dijo sonriendo

- Ahora puedes tomar el trono de nuevo – Cedric dijo débilmente – sin interferencia – Los dos se rieron como locos y Phobos atendía la grave herida de Cedric.

_**En el palacio, en Meridian…**_

- Ciudadanos de Meridian – Yutan comenzó – En la batalla de ayer, nosotros hemos triunfado pero esa victoria nos costó demasiado. La Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar y el Caudillo del mundo aliado de Elsworld han perecido. Esos jóvenes tenían familias que cuidar y hubieran huido…por lo menos la Reina Elyon, ni yo, ni mis amigos se los hubiésemos reprochado. En especial a Will pero como La Tierra, Kandracar y Elsworld son nuestros aliados no lo hicieron y lucharon hasta el final por nuestro pueblo en nuestra hora más trágica y no ayudaron a superarla. Hemos contraído una deuda con ambos mundos y especial con sus familias….Will deja a una madre tratar el terrible dolor de perder a un hijo…varios me entienden esto – los meridianitas presentes se miraron con tristeza y los que palidecían horrorizados sabían de lo que Yutan se refería. Ella continuó – La Guardiana también deja a su esposo y a su hija en el limbo del sufrimiento y Kia deja a su hermana sola en una vida pesada….me enorgullezco de que mi Reina tenga tan buenos, sabios y leales amigos…esa lealtad es lo que los ha matado. También tenemos una deuda con el Planeta de la Tierra por la caída de dos de sus personas. -

Un murmullo surgió de la muchedumbre de acuerdo con la declaración de la Consorte Real. Muchos de estos murmullos estaban llenos de enfado y otros de tristeza….

- El Concilio de Kandracar ha determinado que las Reinas Elyon de Meridian y Lilian de la Tierra permanezcan en Kandracar un tiempo indeterminado hasta que las Guardianas y los del Concilio puedan derrotar la Oscuridad para evitar que esta tome el poder místico de ambos mundos. En el caso de nuestro mundo Elyon ha determinado quien será su senescal en su ausencia… -

Hubo un momento de silencio y Yutan continuó esta vez con alegría…

- Yo presento ante todos ustedes a la Senescal Cornelia Hale, Guardiana de las Dimensiones Infinitas con poder sobre la Tierra. Compañera de la Guardiana de Leyenda Willhimenia Vandom, y mejor amiga de su Reina. También presento a Caleb líder supremo de la antigua Rebelión y Príncipe Zane y Princesa Cassidy – Los cuatro salieron al balcón, Cornelia respiraba pesadamente llena de nervios. Las personas de Meridian la miraron fijamente por un momento…

- _Oh no_ – ella pensó con terror.

Algo pasó que ella nunca se esperó ¡¡Ellos empezaron a alegrar y aplaudir!! ¡¡Ellos comenzaron a lanzar afrentas de apoyo llenas de orgullo hacia ella!! ¡También pudo oír que algunos lanzaban arengas de respeto y honor hacia Will y Kia!! Como ella deseó poder decirles todo lo que ocurría, pero si Phobos encuentra la verdad de Kia y Will….no sería bueno

_**Con Phobos…**_

Phobos miró de repente el agua que estaba en la piedra y en ese instante esta se comenzó a revolver y al calmarse le mostró con nitidez algo que no esperó ver…

- ¡¡QUÉ?! - Phobos estaba furioso mientras esa lastimosa excusa de Consorte real introdujo a los nuevos gobernantes de Meridian.

- ¿Cómo esto puede suceder? - Cedric preguntó con susto.

- ¡Kandracar tiene algo que hacer con esto! ¡Yo estoy seguro de él! -

- ¿Qué hacemos? -

- Fácil, Cedric. ¡¡Nosotros destruimos Kandracar, los Guardianes, los nuevos Reyes de Meridian!! -

--

Tierra

En la Casa Blanca, Taranee e Irma esperaban en la oficina del presidente a que este llegara a discutir sobre la protección del planeta del ataque de las Fuerzas Oscuras. Estaba jugando con Austin pensando en la confianza de Lilian hacia ella…

Taranee se juró una cosa….

Cumpliría el encargo de la hermana de su amiga hasta la muerte…

El Presidente entró deprisa pero al no ver a la rubia Reina de la Tierra frunció el seño y se sentó en su escritorio a atender a las muchachas. Taranee le comentó lo ocurrido. Durante la conversación Austin se durmió y en ese momento Irma y Taranee se transformaron en Guardianas. El presidente se relajó visiblemente y comenzó a hablar con las Guardianas de los nuevos sucesos que seguro habían pasado.

--

Seis horas después Taranee puso la carta que Blunk había traído de parte de Elyon. Las jóvenes y sus esposos se miraron ante el pedido de su amiga y de Cornelia. Irma dijo llorosa:

- El corazón de Elyon y Cornelia están en el lugar correcto. – Irma se puso de pie y concluyó – Voy por Susan – Ella iba a desaparecer cuando una voz dolida dijo:

- Ninguna necesidad de buscarme. Yo ya estoy aquí -

Los chicos se giraron para ver a Susan Vandom en la puerta del Dragón Dorado. Taranee y Hay Lin se pusieron de pie de golpe y abrazaron a la Señora Vandom. Irma dijo con orgullo pero con tristeza…

- En el nombre de todos los habitantes de todas las Dimensiones acepta mis condolencias a su pérdida -

Susan hizo una reverencia a Irma y dijo:

- Gracias ¿Dónde puedo hallarla? -

- Meridian – Hay Lin dijo e Irma abrió un pliegue y tanto como ellas como sus familias pasaron el pliegue hacia Meridian. Ellas plegaron al frente del palacio y al entrar siguiendo a un soldado notaron como los Meridianitas al ver a las chicas y a la Señora Vandom hacían profundas reverencias respetuosas. Susan pasaba saliva e intimidada devolvía el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza. Al llegar a la puerta del trono el soldado se detuvo y les abrió la puerta. Susan fue la primera en entrar para encontrar a Elyon, Lilian, Cornelia, Caleb, Aldarn, Julian, Yutan, Drake y Vathek haciendo guardia de honor a los dos ataúdes. Susan al ver a los amigos de su hija se conmovió tanto que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que ser sostenida por Eric, Martin y Nigel. Matt estaba pálido y lleno de respeto hacia sus amigos. Ambos avanzaron y se sentaron en las dos sillas desocupadas….miró a los jóvenes que estaban guardando los espíritus de sus amigos hasta que fueran enterrados. Su respeto por los amigos creció aún más.

- Susan – dijo Elyon mirando a la mujer con mucho pesar en su cara.

- Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin, chicos – ella cabeceó – gracias por guardar el espíritu de Kia y de mi hija -

- Es lo mínimo que nosotros podemos hacer por ellos – Cornelia contestó sin mirar a los ojos a la madre de Will. Susan cabeceó. Ella caminó hasta los ataúdes ubicados en el cuarto del trono del palacio Meridianita. Ella estaba sorprendida…los ataúdes eran costosos. Ella se giró a los muchachos y arqueó con mucho respeto.

- En nombre de lo que queda de la Familia Vandom yo le agradezco -

En ese momento apareció Sang Yi quien se acercó al ataúd y le acarició el rostro a su hermano…con lágrimas en los ojos pero orgullosa de él se sentó al lado de la Señora Vandom. Las Guardianas y sus respectivas familias arquearon ante ellas.

Cornelia alzó su mano y el cuarto del trono comenzó a modificarse hasta quedar con las cortinas negras y espacio para que su pueblo pudiera ver a sus amigos que estarían un día completo antes de ser enterrados con todos los honores.

Ese día para Cornelia, Elyon y los demás fue el más largo de sus vidas. Ellos se sentaban mientras la gente pasaba a dar sus respetos a ambos jóvenes. Elyon meditaba sus acciones durante esa batalla y no podía encontrar ninguna falta. Había hecho todo lo posible para salvar a su amiga Will y a Kia. Cornelia tenía los mismos pensamientos que su amiga pero tampoco había encontrado culpa alguna en ella sobre la muerte de sus amigos…era todo culpa de Phobos y la oscuridad….

El destino se los había quitado….

Sus conversaciones con Susan y Sang Yi habían hecho mucho para aliviar el dolor aplastante que ellas se sentían en sus almas.

Todo estaba listo y dos soldados abrieron las puertas. Primero entró la Reina de Elsworld seguida de los padres de las jóvenes. Al lado de Lilian venía Oráculo para sorpresa de los presentes. Susan y Sang se incorporaron, caminaron a los ataúdes y abrazaron por última vez a sus seres queridos. Luego vinieron los Guardianes y sus familias. Zane y Cassidy abrazaron a sus padrinos y casi nos los pudieron despegar de ellos. Luego si pasaron todas las personas…las personas normales que admiraban a los chicos por su entrega y sacrificio. En ese momento los Meridianitas presentes comenzaron un cántico de honor hacia los muchachos. Elyon y Oráculo estaba sorprendidos….era el himno con los que los Dioses honraban a los caídos. Los chicos vieron pasar a muchas personas y se movieron profundamente cuando diez niños de cinco años de diferentes mundos colocaron una flor representativa de cada mundo en ambos ataúdes y le hicieron una profunda reverencia a los ataúdes antes de correr a sus padres y abrazarse en sus piernas ocultando sus rostros en ellas. Las Guardianas agradecieron el hermoso gesto de los niños y estos asintieron con tristeza… El entierro de Will Vandom y Kia Thiang había comenzado…

--

Los chicos permanecieron las 24 horas velando por sus amigos y allí comprendieron lo que Will representaba para los mundos y el porque la querían mucho. También se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de gente que daba sus respetos a Kia…entendieron el porque cuando una persona de Elsworld se paró entre ambos ataúdes y dijo:

- Kia Thiang hermano menor de Cassidy Thiang la anterior Guardiana del Agua…la persona que salvó a diez mundos de la destrucción. Al comienzo pensamos que solo era por ser su hermano pero pronto supimos que los Hermanos Thiang eran lo mismo. Yo te agradezco el haberle salvado la vida a mi hijo de una horda de Verbeggs…ni siquiera sabías hablar y caminar pero sabías lo que ocurría a tu alrededor y usaste tu magia para que tu hermana se enterara y ella hiciera el rescate. Luchaste por muchas personas aún sin energías y fuerzas…pero no huías y seguías ayudándonos…eso finalmente te ha costado la vida. Nunca podremos agradecerte tu sacrificio pero tu muerte no será en vano nosotros lo sabemos - dio un suspiro triste y continuó – Will Vandom Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar…fuiste una persona que a pesar de nunca ir a nuestro mundo luchaste por la libertad de la gente de este mundo….salvaste a mucha gente porque en este mundo hay cuantiosa gente de Elsworld que venían de una tiranía para caer en otra. Ellos ahora son felices gracias a sus esfuerzos combinados chicos. Will y Kia ambos como si fueran complementarios liberaron a Meridian y Elsworld de la tiranía y la opresión…. No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo… gracias…gracias -

El hombre bajó su cabeza y las chicas pudieron notar como de la mejilla derecha del hombre caía una lágrima. El se giró a cada ataúd y les hizo una profunda reverencia antes de retirarse. Aldarn se acercó a Elyon y le dijo:

- Todo está listo. Elyon es tiempo -

Elyon cabeceó – Gracias -

- Elyon… - el preguntó al ver como su Reina no paraba de llorar y más que nuca sintió su falta de permitir aquel escape. Su Reina estaba herida emocionalmente y era su culpa. Él no tenía ninguna idea que decirle para animarla. No sabía como confortarla…Kia era quien lo hacía. Era obvio que ella estaba en el gran dolor a juzgar por la mirada en sus ojos y sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Él, Drake, Caleb y Yutan querían arrastrarla a ella y Cornelia lejos de esto…si el se sentía terrible no podía ni siquiera imaginar el dolor de ambas jóvenes…para Cornelia era como si hubiera perdido a dos hermanos y para Elyon sabía que había perdido a una hermana y a al…suspiró y se giró a la puerta e hizo una seña.

Elyon y Cornelia fueron abrazadas por sus amigos e Irma y Taranee cerraron las tapas de los ataúdes y usando su magia los hicieron levitar. Irma y Taranee avanzaron a un solo compás para luego ser seguidos por sus amigos y por los presentes. Al salir afuera los soldados de Meridian y Elsworld se pusieron firmes y con sus armas en alto hicieron su saludo representativo. Cuando pasó por varios líderes mundiales estos levantaron sus manos y una lluvia de chispas y luces multicolores llenaron el plan al lado del castillo cerca del bosque. Al llegar al límite la procesión se detuvo y ambos ataúdes se pusieron en dos juegos de tablas de soporte. Elyon, Lilian, y la Reina de Elsworld pasaron adelante al podio y una por una comenzó a hablar. Primero fue Elyon y así sucesivamente…

- Estimados amigos, todos nosotros hemos venido aquí hoy a para enterrar a dos héroes caídos. Yo digo dos héroes debido a muchas cosas que ambos han hecho. A este mundo le debemos todo a las Guardianas de las Dimensiones Infinitas que derrotaron a sus enemigos casi a costa de sus propias vidas…yo nunca podré pagarles por lo que hicieron por mi mundo y hoy hago este sencillo y respetuoso homenaje a ustedes mis amigos quienes sin saberlo también fueron mis Maestros… -

Las chicas y sus esposos se sentaron pacientemente durante las dos horas en las que las Reinas elogiaron a los chicos. Ellas miraron a la gente durante el transcurso del entierro y vieron compasión, valor, respeto y muchos los miraban para la dirección de las cosas, que lucharían a su lado hombro con hombro y la esperanza floreció como un estallido de flores en sus corazones una vez más.

Al terminar la ceremonia Cornelia y Elyon sellaron las tapas usando su magia. Doce soldados caminaron adelante y levantaron los ataúdes un poco para que las tablas pudieran quitarse y hacer descender los ataúdes hasta su posición final. Susan y Sang Yi recogieron un poco de tierra del piso con ambas manos y los echaron en ambos huecos y entonces se retiraron a sus puestos. Las Guardianas y sus familias hicieron lo propio. Luego con un hechizo de Cornelia la tierra cubrió en segundos los ataúdes para siempre.

- Gracias chicos – Susan dijo – Yo les agradezco a todos ustedes lo que hoy han hecho -

- Yo lo siento…siento su partida en mi corazón – logró Irma articular entre lágrimas

- Siento lo mismo querida – Susan respondió y se alejó en silencio.

Las chicas miraron las lápidas con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y Caleb se acercó a Cornelia mientas Aldarn lo hacia con Elyon. Caleb tomó las manos de su esposa y dijo:

- Te encuentras bien -

- No…pero con el tiempo lo estaré. Solo necesito tiempo -

Aldarn miró a su Reina quien se sentaba a lado de las tumbas y con su magia hacía surgir hermosas flores para adornar las tumbas. Sonrió con tristeza ante lo visto y se acercó a ella junto con Hay Lin para darle ánimo para seguir adelante…

--

Yutan miraba a Cornelia preocupada ya que ella estaba pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. Suspiró y siguió ayudando a la Guardiana. De repente ella murmuró agitando su cabeza…

- Yo no se. Yo no soy el que debe contestar esas preguntas -

Caleb supo que ella realmente estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas entender la estrategia de las batallas, pero los planes de la batalla no eran exactamente la especialización de Cornelia. Ella era buena para ocuparse de problemas entre Meridianitas, no los problemas con Phobos.

- Nosotros debemos tomar un descanso - Caleb anunció.

Él tenía un plan, desde que Cornelia no fue exactamente la sabia para las cosas de la batalla. Todos esparcimos. Cornelia permanecía sentada en la mesa, mientras todavía agitando su cabeza, mirando los planes. Ella había cambiado tanto desde que ella era una adolescente. Cornelia perdió su actitud de princesa con la que ella creció, sobre todo cuando viajaron a Meridian y el punto final fue el sacrificio de Kia por su familia…cosa que caló mucho en la joven. Después de que Zane nació su ego también desapareció. Sus prioridades habían cambiado. Ella se volvió calmada, seria y enfocada. Caleb puso una mano en su hombro…

- ¿Qué tal si yo manejo estos planes de batalla? - preguntó

Cornelia lo miró y sonrió…

- ¡Efectivamente! ¡Esto no tiene sentido para mi! ¡Yo no se nada sobre esto!

Caleb sonrió. Cornelia se incorporó de la silla, lo abrazó y salió del cuarto. Caleb miró los planes de batalla con seriedad incluyendo las defensas mágicas que Kia había colocado y para su satisfacción no habían desaparecido tras su muerte. Cornelia atravesó los pasillos hasta llegar a la guardería. Al frente de la Guardería dos soldados le dieron inclinaciones respetuosas que Cornelia devolvió. Ella entró y vio a un sirviente cuidando de Cassidy y otro jugó con Zane. Zane al verla corrió de inmediato hacia ella y la abrazó. Cornelia sonrió, y lo recogió mientras que Cassidy permanecía callada. Cornelia miraba a la muchacha pequeña. Ella todavía tuvo miedo por ella.

- Yo los cuidaré - les dijo a los sirvientes que cabecearon y salieron.

Cornelia permitió una sonrisa pequeña radiar al infante. Cassidy todavía estaba enferma y muy calmada como resultado de su enfermedad. Cornelia sintió un susurro pequeño de la puerta. Ella se dio la vuelta… Hay Lin, Irma, y Taranee, así como Cara, Ethan, y Austin estaban en la puerta. Los tres niños corrieron hacia Zane y empezaron a jugar. Las muchachas caminaron hacia Cornelia.

- ¡Eh! - Irma dijo, mientras dándole un abrazo pequeño.

- ¿Cómo ella está? – Hay Lin le preguntó a Cornelia.

- Un poco mejor gracias a Kia - Cornelia dijo calladamente.

- Esto…es tan…extraño – Irma comentó y todos miraban a Cassidy y se sorprendieron al ver jugar a la niña con un gato que salió de ningún lado. Todos miraron al gato de forma extraña y al no reconocerlo Cornelia levantó su mano para lanzar un hechizo…el gato creció un poco y se interpuso entre la niña y Cornelia en gesto protector. Los jóvenes miraron estupefactos como Cassidy cogía al gato y lo regañaba con su mirada. Casi se desmayan del susto al ver que el gato la comprendía porque bajaba su cabeza y sus orejas se agachaban. El gato miró de nuevo a la niña y soltándose de sus manitas con suavidad, se fue caminando hasta que al llegar a la pared giró su cabeza y miró a la niña quien se despedía con su manita de forma graciosa. El gato ronroneó y atravesó la pared…nadie notó como Zane aguantaba la risa a duras penas…

--

Un pliegue se abrió en Kandracar para mostrar a una joven riéndose a pierna suelta, una joven cargando a un lindo gato de pelaje blanco quien ronroneaba fastidiado mientras la muchacha sonreía divertida. Ella cerró el pliegue y miró como el fantasma de Will aparecía a su lado. El gato saltó de los brazos de la muchacha y se transformó en un espíritu que tomó la forma de Kia quien dijo mirando a una de las chicas:

- Demonios ¿Por qué me ofrecí a velar por la seguridad de los pequeños? Casi me descubren la Senescal y las Guardianas. Will me ha pedido que todavía no debo interferir -

La Guardiana de la Quinta Esencia suspiró diciendo…

- Es más difícil de lo que pensé. Están abatidos por nuestras "Muertes". Todos asintieron entendiendo a ambos chicos.

- ¿Cómo les fue? -

- Como lo esperado. Ella no nació enferma….es un poder oscuro implantado en su cuerpo y magia….Phobos fue quien lo implantó. -

- ¿Como los ayudamos? A Cornelia le debo muchas cosas ya que yo era una de sus compañeras en la escuela antes de que me enterara de mis poderes – dijo Sang Yi Thiang sumamente preocupada, Will asintió también. Will dijo a su nueva amiga:

- Enfócate en encontrar una cura para la niña y mientras tanto le seguiremos inyectando de la sangre de Kia que él guardó por si esto se presentaba para que pueda seguir viviendo y entre juntos ayudaremos a las Guardianas más activamente y no solo ser guardaespaldas de sus niños. -

La muchacha asintió y tras despedirse salió deprisa de la sala del Concilio. El fantasma de Will miró a Oráculo y este suspiró. Oráculo, Kia y Will quedaron solos y ambos chicos se sentaron en las gradas con las manos en la cara. Will susurró:

- Mis amigas….Cara….Matt…- no pudo más porque se echó a llorar. Kia la abrazó y le dijo a Will.

- No te preocupes. Matt puede criar a Cara. Tú no lo vas a dejar solo totalmente -

Will alzó su mirada y dijo:

- Para los mundos estamos muertos Kia… ¿Cómo… -

Kia le puso una mano en los labios y dijo:

- Will...mi amiga es cierto…estamos muertos…pero tú al ser escogida como miembro del consejo de Kandracar podrás recuperar tu cuerpo físico gracias al poder de Kandracar al traernos del mundo de los muertos -

Will miró a Kia y comentó:

- No soporto ver a mi madre y mis amigos sufrir ante mí -

Kia se puso una mano en la barbilla. Luego miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Oráculo quien salía de la sala. Kia suspiró y con una sonrisa traviesa agarró de la mano a Will y la condujo por pasillos de la Fortaleza que la muchacha no había explorado todavía. Pocos minutos después llegaron a un cuarto donde había una piscina de agua. Kia se sentó en la piedra del borde y Will copió su movimiento. Kia metió un dedo en la sustancia plateada y para sorpresa de Will la imagen del sótano del Dragón Dorado mostraba a Mira y a Yan Lin abrazando a las cuatro Guardianas aturrulladas. Susan estaba presente y preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos:

- ¿Cómo murió mi hija? -

Taranee levantó su vista y enjugándose las lágrimas contestó:

- No te diré como murió…más bien te diré como vivió la Guardiana de Leyenda -

Susan y Taranee se abrazaron y rompieron a llorar con mucho sentimiento. Kia y Will se miraron, Kia cerró sus ojos e instó a Will a seguirlo. La joven lo hizo sin entender todavía que iba a hacer su amigo. Él susurró unas palabras y para su sorpresa sintió como un aire cálido los rodeaba. Alzó su mirada asombrada para ver a Kia sonreír. Ella contempló a Kia con una sonrisa y preguntó:

- Como hacemos para contactarlos -

- Fácil amiga – Kia sostuvo la mano de Will y continuó – Lo haré esta vez porque es muy complejo y puedes herir tu cuerpo espiritual. A la próxima vez luego de ensayar tal vez te lo permita. -

En ese instante un viento los rodeó y luego de un estallido de magia, ambos espíritus desaparecieron…

--

_**Tierra**_

_**Dragón Dorado**_

Mira y Yan Lin abrazaban a las cuatro Guardianas aturrulladas. Susan estaba presente y preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos:

- ¿Cómo murió mi hija? -

Taranee levantó su vista y enjugándose las lágrimas contestó:

- No te diré como murió…más bien te diré como vivió la Guardiana de Leyenda -

Susan y Taranee se abrazaron y rompieron a llorar con mucho sentimiento. Cornelia en ese momento estaba abrazando a sus hijos pensando en el sacrificio de sus padrinos por ambos. Caleb tenía los ojos cerrados pero todos los presentes notaban que tenía ojeras y los ojos los tenía hinchados. Hay Lin estaba sentada en una butaca observando el piso con tristeza. Irma miraba al infinito con una cara de dolor que no pasaba desapercibida por nadie. En ese instante dos fantasmas azulosos y semitransparentes aparecieron en el centro de la sala. Todos los presentes dieron un salto hacia atrás asustados excepto Mira y Yan Lin. Las chicas miraban a los fantasmas con dolor, respeto y emoción. Will comentó:

- Madre no llores estoy en un mejor lugar, donde me quieren y están orgullosos de lo que hice ayudando a las Dimensiones – Susan miraba el fantasma de su hija con dolor pero tras limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos sonrió acuosamente y dijo con un respeto y orgullo en su voz:

- Que madre no estaría orgullosa -

Susan estalló a llorar siendo abrazada por Mira. Will miró a su madre con ternura mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de su cara fantasmal. El fantasma de Kia la envolvió en un abrazo caluroso y miró a Matt quien con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

- Cuida de ella…por favor Kia -

Kia asintió, miró a Matt y este entendió de repente de que quería a su Will…no como lo había pensado….la quería como una hermana. Kia miró a Matt y dijo:

-Veo que has entendido Matt -

- Perdona – fue lo único que Matt contestó

Kia miró a sus ahijados, les sonrió con cariño y Zane estiraba sus manitas para que lo alzara y Kia borró un poco la sonrisa de su rostro pero sacó de su túnica un palito y se lo entregó al niño. El niño al tocarlo hizo que se materializara y Will le sonrió con ternura al hijo de Cornelia y su ahijado. El niño dio un grito de alegría y dijo:

- A ver sir recuerdo como va esto… -

El niño le dio tres golpecitos con su dedo corazón al centro del palito y luego la tiró al aire por encima de su cabeza. El palito en el aire se convirtió en una mariposa multicolor que revoloteó (cada vez que un ala se movía, una lluvia multicolor salía de la mariposa) durante un minuto alrededor de la cabeza del niño. Luego cayó al piso donde volvió a ser un palito. Kia sonrió alegremente y Zane daba grititos de felicidad mirando el palito con admiración. Caleb sonrió al igual que Cornelia. Will continuó mirando a Taranee…

- Amigas no lloren por nosotros, sigan adelante…se que lograrán derrotar a la oscuridad y después si dennos los homenajes que quieran. -

Cornelia miró a Kia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Kia dijo:

- Puedo estar muerto pero sigo siendo el padrino de los niños – Para sorpresa de todos una luz surgió adelante del espectro y al desaparecer habían cinco cristales de poder. Hubo un brillo rosado en los cristales y Will continuó:

- En estos cristales se encuentran parte de nuestros poderes…queremos que los pongan alrededor de los cuellos de los niños para brindarles protección. – Las chicas se miraron azoradas y Will continuó – SI…Kia les mintió…él es uno de los dos descendientes de los creadores de las Auramedias y Kandracar….la hija de El Rey Jade…Xing Jing -

Los presentes miraron a Kia con adoración pero Kia movió sus manos y dijo:

- Chicos, no quiero que me traten como si fuera un Rey….síganme llamando Kia y no se atrevan a inclinarse ante mi presencia –

Elyon soltó una risita entendiendo a Kia. Will sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

- Estaremos con ustedes para colaborarles en lo que necesiten – En el sótano de pronto se iluminó de rosa y el Corazón de Kandracar se materializó ante los chicos. Las muchachas miraron el Corazón con nerviosismo al ver que comenzaba a girar en torno a ellas como si las estuviera estudiando. De pronto el Corazón avanzó hacia Irma quien palideció visiblemente…pero sin dudarlo tomó el Corazón en sus manos. Yan Lin sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Poderes? Pero tus poderes… ¿No es la auramedia la fuente de ellos? -

- Si y no ya que me tengo que desligar de la auramedia y dejar esa magia para que la usen ustedes. Ya no me va a hacer falta -

Los chicos estaban confundidos pero una exclamación de sorpresa surgió de Yan Lin. Al ver esta reacción Kia asintió satisfecho y Will se sonrojó con un tomate maduro de tal manera que se notó en su cara fantasmal.

Los presentes miraron a Yan Lin quien hizo una reverencia y expresó:

- Mi Señora Will es un placer de tener ante nosotros a dos de los miembros fututos del Consejo de Kandracar -

Los presentes miraron a Yan Lin como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y ella continuó:

- Veo que el Consejo y Oráculo la han escogido muy bien…a una Guardiana de Leyenda -

Yan Lin le sonrió a Will llena de amor y orgullo y la muchacha dijo:

- Gracias por tu guía Guardiana -

- Ex-Guardiana -

- No Señora Lin nosotras seremos Guardianas toda la vida así no tengamos una conexión con las Auramedias -

Yan Lin sonrió divertida y Kia dijo mirando hacia su izquierda…

- Se nos acaba el tiempo, en estos momentos Oráculo va a convocar a los Corazones de los Principales mundos para una reunión de emergencia. Charlamos después. Nosotros estaremos presentes también -

Todos asintieron y Lilian se puso de pie. La chica movió su mano y un pliegue se abrió. Elyon se incorporó y ambas muchachas entraron en él sin demora. Las manifestaciones fantasmales desaparecieron y los restantes se miraron con una renovada energía…lucharían hasta el final….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**El Consejo al pleno y el ataque de Phobos**

La cámara grande dónde el Concilio de Kandracar se encontraría era nada menos de un jardín interior. Una piscina cristalina poco profunda lleno de azucenas con una isla central, mientras la circunferencia entera del cuarto se subió como un estadio de fútbol que estaba tallado en piedra blanca como todo lo demás de la Fortaleza de Kandracar. Todos estaban sentados en las gradas con cojines muy bonitos y muy cómodos. En la piscina poco profunda se veía cinco joyas con forma de lágrima brillando con una hermosura sin par. Estas cinco joyas del tamaño de calabazas contuvieron una runa representando un elemento que brilló con su color característico.

En el centro del cuarto, en esa isla diminuta, Oráculo se hizo, aparecía en todos su anti-clímax análogo, en la vida-sereno. Él ondeó agradablemente a ellos como alrededor del cuarto, los pliegues espaciales empezaron a abrir. En segundos, las docenas de seres humanoides de cada descripción imaginable habían llenado el cuarto completamente, aunque cada miembro del concilio tenía un espacio bastante grande para el o ella por conveniencia. Los concejales vestían sus túnicas características de color blanco, cinco desconocidos, Oráculo, Tibor, Althor, Halinor y Luba…los Diez actuales Miembros del Concejo de Kandracar.

Kia y Will se miraban nerviosamente mientras los Reyes de muchos mundos ingresaban en la sala del Concilio y se ubicaban en las tribunas. Kia vio llegar a Lilian y a Elyon, ellas al ver los fantasmas se contuvieron a duras penas ya que Oráculo les había dicho que no debía haber favoritismos de parte de ellos a algún mundo en especial. Adentro Tibor al ver que llegaron todos se puso de pie y dijo:

- La Congregación del Concilio de Kandracar se inicia ahora… - Afuera Kia suspiró y Will lo miraba con determinación mientras Tibor pasaba por una serie de formalidades con una perfecta oratoria. Al finalizar un ser del Concilio central se puso de pie y Tibor dijo:

- Adelante puede hablar compañero del Concilio central de Kandracar -

Un humano rubio muy alto se puso de pie de su puesto y se puso al lado de Tibor mirando fríamente a los cinco miembros más antiguos del Concilio

- Mis compañeros miembros del Concilio y Representantes de los Mundos – Kei Chin empezó – Hasta cuando mantendrán su posición como Regentes de Kandracar. Según lo que ustedes dijeron lo iban a hacer en la próxima reunión. Ahora es ese momento porque si no tienen a nadie yo tomaré ese puesto por las leyes del Concilio. -

Varios representantes lo miraron con asco en especial Elyon y Lilian. Elyon y Lilian estaban muy preocupadas por no conocer a nadie y no sabían que hacer pero Halinor las miró y las tranquilizó un poco con su sonrisa. Oráculo se puso de pie y dijo:

- Asi es… Hoy he resuelto dejar la Regencia de Kandracar con mis compañeros y he decidido hacer una votación justa…-

- Votación...tú no tienes un candidato siquiera -

- No… – Chin sonrió pero desapreció cuando Oráculo continuó – pero tengo a un par de muchachos a quienes rastreé su linaje y uno viene de la misma Xin Jing y el otro viene desde Lao Jing. – Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos como platos y otro concejal dijo:

- Yo Quan Chi Consorte Real del mundo de Elsworld no lo creo. Quiero que los traigas de inmediato y con base a nuestras preguntas decidiremos -

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Oráculo con una sonrisa

- Luba hazlos pasar – dijo Althor sonriendo. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato y por ellas ingresaron tres personas. Luba y dos niños para las normas del Concilio. Kei Chin riéndose histéricamente dijo:

- Unos mocosos como Señores de Kandracar y tras del hecho espíritus… que patético Oráculo será mejor que te… -

No pudo seguir hablando por que la muchacha se le lanzó como un rayo (ante la sorpresa de los presentes al poder coger al hombre) y le tapó la boca usando su mano izquierda con su propia túnica. El Miembro del Concilio se liberó y dando un saltó sacó su báculo ceremonial y lo puso en perfecta posición para apuñalarla cuando estuviera a su lado. La muchacha no se movió pero fue el muchacho que con un gritó de batalla se interpuso y paró su golpe con un movimiento de su espada que salió de la nada. El muchacho dijo con voz recia:

- Con razón los mundos son invadidos con facilidad, hay dirigente ineptos que no sirven para nada. Guardiana nos largamos de aquí, esto es un caos y si ustedes no se espabilan esto va a caerse. Los Guardianes se esfuerzan para nada….mientras ustedes se la pasan hablando de maricadas que no vienen al caso aquí. No voy a permitir que los sacrificios de ellas no hayan valido la pena. Suerte con sus problemas. Los Guardianes a partir de ahora no moverán un dedo esas en mi orden – Los presentes esperaron unos segundos pero al ver que las auramedias no reaccionaban, entendieron que convalidaban lo que el muchacho había dicho y él estaba mirando fieramente a Chin. Le dijo al miembro del Concilio con un susurro macabro que hizo pasar un escalofrío a los presentes…

- Agradece que no te haga más porque mi magia no funciona al cien por ciento porque no estoy vivo, hubieras muerto por tu insolencia. Como osas atacar a la anterior Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar…ella es mucho más especial de lo que ustedes creen y a mi el descendiente de Xing Jing y Señor de Kandracar – Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie de un salto mientras Elyon y Lilian sonreían afectadamente…

- Nosotros vinimos aquí y nuestra misión son dos: La primera gobernar con mano justa, la segunda es la búsquela y destrucción de los que quieran hacer daño a los mundos en todas las dimensiones -

- Kia se te olvidó decir que también estamos buscando a los traidores y los asesinos de la Reina Weira de Meridian, También buscamos a los que usaron a Phobos y a Nerissa para destruir un mundo y la muerte de la anterior Guardiana del Agua Cassidy – agregó Will

Will escuchó el susurró de su amigo….

- Hermana Grande haré justicia….lo prometo -

Will asintió conmovida y al mirar a los presentes expresó con fiereza lo que su amigo había prometido…

- Se hará justicia la muerte de Cassidy Thiang -

Los presentes se miraron seriamente entre si y luego de varias miradas y comunicaciones telepáticas, decidieron y Tibor reunió los resultados y miraron como los dos jóvenes se dirigían a la salida enfurecidos y a los presentes les dio vergüenza. Como dos personas jóvenes demostraban más sabiduría que todos los presentes. Tibor dijo:

- Kia Thiang y Will Vandom por favor esperen un momento -

Los nombrados se detuvieron pero no hicieron más movimientos. Tibor suspiró y Oráculo dijo:

- Yo Oráculo -

- Yo Tibor -

- Yo Althor -

- Los tres nombramos a Kia y a Will como Señores de Kandracar -

Una poderosa luz surgió de los tres y se dirigió a los dos jóvenes e impactaron de lleno en ellos quienes fueron envueltos en capullos de luz. Cuando esta luz desapareció se vio que ambos muchachos estaban en el piso inconcientes…no eran más espíritus...habían recuperado sus cuerpos. Quan Chi, Elyon y Lilian corrieron a ayudar a los muchachos. Para Quan Chi no había más que decir. Con esas palabras habían respondido sus preguntas. Estaban preparados para luchar hasta el fin por todos los mundos así tuvieran que morir de nuevo o que sus mismos espíritus se destruyan para el bien de las Dimensiones. Se le encogió el Corazón de la pena por estos jóvenes y todos los sacrificios que habían hecho y le dio una profunda tristeza al caer en cuenta que Kia era hermano de la fallecida de su gran amiga Cassidy……su caudillo le llenaba de un insospechado orgullo…lo sentía en sus huesos. Estaba satisfecho de ellos y entendió el respeto de su hijo para con ellos. Las Reinas de Metamoor y la Tierra tenían razón con lo que le habían dicho a su hijo. Él como Rey no les iba a dejar la carga completa. Los ayudaría con lo que estuviera a su alcance. Si ambos eran así, las compañeras Guardianas de Will eran lo mismo y sonrió orgullosamente aún sin conocerlas y mandó una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento al Emperador Jade por haberle dado a Oráculo la visión necesaria para haberlas encontrado y así escogido. Con razón las Auramedias no reaccionaron, estaban de acuerdo con todo. Alzó en sus brazos a la muchacha con su nueva túnica blanca y frunció el ceño al notarla más delgada de lo que debería ser. En ese momento la Reina de Yhaunn alzó al muchacho quien estaba más liviano de lo normal. Quan Chi los miró detenidamente y pudo darse cuenta de que estaban con las energías muy bajas. Seguramente el proceso había sacado mucho de ellos y se apresuró a llevarlos al cuarto médico mientras oía que las tres Reinas lo seguían de cerca y Oráculo acababa la reunión apresuradamente.

--

**POV Will**

Desperté mareada y débil y traté de sentarme en la cama donde estaba y fui ayudada al instante. Cuando pude estar despierta noté que estaba viva…era de carne y hueso… lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis mejillas y la sanadora a mi lado sonreía…

- Señorita Will bienvenida al mundo de los vivos – dijo Quan Chi, mientras la sanadora tenía una sonrisa en la cara. La muchacha puso sus manos cruzadas en su pecho y dijo respetuosamente:

- Bienvenidos a Kandracar Kia y Will…mis Señores -

- No seas tan formal, solo se tu misma. Solo en público hazlo porque no creo que les agrade mucho. – dijo Will

Ella asintió y el Consorte los miró asombrado. Los muchachos querían ser tratados normalmente aún siendo los Señores de Kandracar. Sonrió contento…estaba seguro que no iba a arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado hoy. Si el mal triunfaba era porque los Guardianes fueran asesinados, destruidos o traicionados.

Varias horas después Kia y yo nos reunimos con 11 de los doce porque Chin no asistió y yo negué con la cabeza confusa mientras Kia fruncía el entrecejo con desconfianza, lo que hizo que Oráculo y yo cayéramos en cuenta de su suspicacia.

--

**Tierra**

Horas después un pliegue se abría en el sótano del Dragón Dorado y del mismo surgían cuatro personas con túnicas blancas al tiempo que la puerta del sótano se abría. Las jóvenes Guardianas descendieron a toda prisa al notar el brillo del pliegue. Suspiraron al ver que eran Lilian y Elyon junto con dos encapuchados. Elyon y Lilian se sentaron y se restregaron los ojos muertas de cansancio. Yan Lin descendió en ese instante y al ver a los encapuchados su curiosidad aumento pero al ver unas runas que adornaban las túnicas palideció y puso una rodilla en tierra. Ambos encapuchados se acercaron y levantaron a la anciana que no hacía nada por levantarse. Al ponerla en pie los encapuchados se quitaron sus capuchas. Las jóvenes al verlos dieron un grito de alegría y las cuatro se lanzaron contra los dos chicos y los abrazaron con mucha fuerza. Al separarse Kia le dijo a Yan Lin:

- Yan Lin tu nunca debes hacer eso…me oíste…nunca te inclines ante nosotros honorable Guardiana…fuiste una gran guía y solicito tu presencia en Kandracar para que tu o tu amiga Halinor decidan quien de las anteriores Guardianas serán la tercera parte de la Triada que controlará Kandracar… -

- y Oráculo -

Will suspiró y comentó…

- Oráculo se ha retirado y yo soy su reemplazo pero él seguirá en Kandracar ayudándonos con su experiencia -

Yan Lin asintió seriamente y las actuales Guardianas se miraban sin saber que decir. Taranee sonrió y dijo:

- ¿Cómo les fue en la reunión? -

Al instante sonaron cuatro gemidos y las Guardianas miraron divertidas las caras de los cuatro muchachos. Los cuatro se sentaron y Elyon comenzó a contar lo ocurrido en ella…

Una hora después Elyon concluyó su relato y las muchachas observaron que Kia y Will usaban un hechizo glamour para esconder su identidad y para sorpresa de las chicas Will y Kia regresaron a tener catorce años. Ellos dijeron:

- No podemos pasearnos por ahí con nuestros egos viejos…no creen -

Las cuatro jóvenes sonrieron entretenidas. Yan Lin asintió e Irma dijo:

- Vengan a mi hogar. Les ofrezco dos habitaciones para quedarse. – Irma miró a Will quien pensó por unos segundos y aceptó con un suspiro derrotado pensando en Cara y Matt. Ella miró a sus amigas y estas le sonrieron amablemente….

Al otro día Will y Kia llegaban al trabajo de Taranee para verla hablar con un General del Ejército. Will y Kia se acercaron y al ver el General a los dos niños les dijo:

- Hey ustedes dos regresen a sus casas y no oigan conversaciones ajenas -

Will y Kia murmuraron cosas para si mismos, Taranee sonrió divertida y comentó:

- Procedan a mi oficina y si ven a Shagon El Protector de la Tierra le dicen que la Senescal de la Tierra necesita hablar con él. -

Will asintió y Kia sonrió afectadamente al General y para sorpresa del mismo contestó:

- Entendido mi Señora -

- A ti mi Lord -

- Taranee - dijo Kia en son de aviso. Will y Taranee sonrieron divertidas de la cara de Kia. El hizo un pucherito y las dos jóvenes rieron a más no poder a las bufonadas de Kia. Will se calmó y dijo:

- Espero que no sea contagioso –

Media hora después Taranee lograba ingresar en su oficina para ver con sorpresa a Kia y Will ayudándole con las cosas de la Tierra que llegaban a sus manos y suspiró aliviada al ver su colaboración. Kia hizo una mueca enfadada y dijo por el teléfono…

- Señor Presidente igual si no elige unirse para formar un solo gobierno en todo el mundo como todos los otros será su problema y no el nuestro. Solo le digo que es lo mejor. – Kia escuchó un momento y colgó enfadado. Al ver a Taranee suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. Taranee negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su puesto. Durante todo el día Will y Kia le ayudaron a Taranee con aquél descomunal encargo mientras que Nigel y Hay Lin cuidaban de Austin.

--

Al otro día en Meridian Phobos estaba frente a un mercado en un pueblo alejado del Palacio. Sonrió con desprecio y dijo:

- Cedric lanza el ataque….probaré a las Nuevas bestias Aniquiladoras que encontré en Elsworld y que se llaman Verbeggs -

Las bestias a la orden de Cedric atacaron el mercado al instante causando ya victimas en su primer movimiento destrozando todo a su paso. En Kandracar Kia y Will se pusieron de pie de inmediato saliendo de su meditación. Kia lanzó un grito mental que fue escuchado por todos los que poseía magia en Kandracar…

- ¡¡MERIDIAN ESTÁ BAJO ATAQUE!! -

--

En la Tierra Irma Lair junto a Hay Lin estaban en el Dragón Dorado conversando animadamente. En ese mismo instante Taranee entró por la puerta apresuradamente…

Taranee decía…

- Hay un ataque en Meridian -

Taranee extendió su mano y una imagen se formó en el piso mostrando a Cedric liderar la devastación del mercado Meridianita. Irma y Hay Lin se preocuparon, Yan Lin entró y al ver la imagen dijo:

- Vayan, que esperan, una invitación o que. –

Irma sacó el corazón y Taranee abrió un pliegue sin pensarlo dos veces…

Irma dijo apurada…

- Guardianas Unidas -

El Corazón radió la luz rosa-coloreada luminosa como tres rayos delgados de energía; cada uno de un color diferente voló en el aire antes de caer y rodear a las muchachas en un orbe prístino de cristal. Un símbolo extraño apareció por la superficie de cada orbe como las jóvenes dentro abrazó sus rodillas cerca de su pecho como sus elementos se arremolinaron sobre ellas. Los orbes de cristal se rompieron en el polvo y soplaron lejos ligeramente en la inexistencia como las tres Guardianas cayeron suavemente a la tierra con sus pies, cada una que llama el nombre de su poder elemental.

- ¡Agua! – Irma dijo

- ¡Fuego! – Taranee dijo

- ¡Aire! – Hay Lin dijo

Las chicas entraron en el pliegue a toda prisa para ver la devastación del mercado. Las chicas no dudaron un instante y entraron en acción. Pocos segundos después vieron a Cornelia luchando a la desesperada contra cinco de esas criaturas y un demonio alado con una grotesca guadaña. Al ver la furia de Cornelia entendieron que esa bestia había atacado la casa de los Hale. En ese instante un poderoso rayo de electricidad cayó del cielo para electrocutar a seis de esas criaturas. Después de que el resplandor se detuviera Cornelia y las chicas notaron a Will, Kia y a otra muchacha encapuchados. Los siete nos elevamos en el aire. Arriba sonreímos y nos lanzamos al ataque…

**POV Kia**

Los guardianes y mi hermana gemela descendimos y los siete golpeamos a los escoltas de Cedric mandándolos contra una pared y dejándolos ahí con sangre saliendo de sus heridas. Otro monstruo se dio la vuelta lanzándonos una llamarada de fuego. Creé un escudo de energía y paré su ataque. Cuando lo bajé Will dijo con una voz diferente gracias a un hechizo en su voz para que no la reconocieran:

- Guardianas, Hermana encárguense de esos bichos. Mi Señora y yo lo haremos de Cedric y su colega demoníaco y esta vez definitivamente. – Las muchachas asintieron y se lanzaron contra los monstruos a nuestro alrededor y se ensalzaron en una batalla de cinco contra treinta monstruos escamosos.

Will y yo nos acercamos a la bestia y esta se lanzó contra nosotros guadaña en alto. Will lanzó una tanda de rayos y esquivaba su ataque. Yo le lance una esfera de poder que impactó en su cuerpo seguido de una tormenta eléctrica de Will lo que ocasionó que la bestia rugiera en el dolor. Cedric se unió a la batalla pero Will le hizo frente con fiereza. Sonó el estruendo de un cuerno y noté que Caleb, Aldarn y Drake llegaban con soldados

A nuestro alrededor las guardianas batallaban a esos bichos. Cada vez que los acababan estos se paraban regenerados. Invoqué mi espada y Will sonrió y yo entendí lo que quería hacer y alzó su mano hacia un charco de agua y gritó:

- ¡Quinta Esencia! –

Sonreí al ver como el agua tomaba forma humanoide muy parecido a Sandpit y lanzaba un chorro de agua que paró un ataque de fuego de la bestia. El ser se lanzó contra el monstruo y lo rodeo inmovilizándolo. Advertí que era mi oportunidad de acabar con esto y me lancé con mi espada en alto dispuesto a empalarlo cuando la bestia me lanzó de sus ojos dos rayos de fuego. Esquivé su ataque y mi espada se hundió hasta la empuñadura en el cuerpo del monstruo. Cuando extraje el arma de su cuerpo noté como tenía su interior verde y sangraba sangre de color verde. Me aturdí al ver que la herida se cerraba sin más. El monstruo nos lanzó más rayos de su guadaña y ambos retrocedimos para evitar su ataque y nos poníamos con Will en guardia ya que la bestia y Cedric se juntaban para hacernos frente.

--

**POV Hay Lin**

Caía del cielo y conecté un mini tornado en el cuello de un bicho de esos y me giré rápidamente y con una viga caída y usando mi poder sobre el aire para lanzarlas contra el pecho de uno y en la cara de otro. Cuando aterricé con gracia, me ayudé por el viento y salte hacia delante dando varias patadas a un bicho pero este parecía como si espantaba enanos. Al caer estiré mi brazo derecho y mande una bola de viento a un bicho que estaba en medio de su salto dispuesto a morderme con sus poderosas mandíbulas. Percibí a mi amiga Irma no lejos de mí protegiendo la evacuación de una casa en llamas y me lanzó agua y yo con una ráfaga de aire las congelaba y controlaba. Las lanzas de hielo que hice con Irma se las lancé a esas horribles criaturas. Caían y al poco rato se levantaban muchas veces regenerando miembros perdidos o heridas y atacaban como nuevos. Escuché un rugido de dolor y al voltearme vi como Kia y Will combinaban sus ataques para herir seriamente a la bestia. Mi alegría rápidamente cayó cuando percibí como el bicho se volvía regenerar y ambos chicos se ponían en guardia. No pude mirarlos más ya que me atacaron con fiereza. Taranee saltó al frente mío, los atacó con ferocidad y me señalaba detrás de mí para ver con horror como un niño desangrándose y era acunado por su madre. Me acerqué rápidamente y tomé las manos del niño y comencé a darles los primeros auxilios. Al terminar estaban cansada, mareada y les dije que huyeran, ellos no perdieron un instante y se dirigieron a una barricada echa por los soldados Meridianitas.

--

**POV Taranee**

Caí del cielo y conecté un puntapié rodeado de Fuego a un Verbegg en pleno hocico y lanzaba dos bolas de fuego a los otros dos que venían hacia mí. Escuché un grito y distinguí como una bestia con sus garras hería a un niño. Miré a esos bichos con furia. Se habían atrevido a herir a un niño indefenso. Salté encima de Hay Lin ya que le iban a atacar por la espalda e incendie a sus dos oponentes con dos poderosas descargas de fuego. Le señalé al niño herido y percibí como de su cara se formaba un gesto de indignación e iba a evacuarlos y atender al niño. Lo último que noté antes de ser atacada fue a Hay Lin hacerles camino para que llegaran madre e hijo seguros a la barricada que los soldados Meridianitas habían formado.

--

**POV Cornelia**

Caí del cielo y conecté un puntapié transformado en piedra a un bicho en pleno rostro escamoso y caí para empalar a otro con dos lanzas de piedra. Giré mi cabello y atrapé a otro y con mi cabello lo partí en dos. El Verbegg cayó al piso y se comenzó a regenerar. Me atacaron seis al tiempo por todos lados así que salté bien alto para luego caer impulsada por la magia mística indignada del planeta y con mis puños golpeé la tierra. Este cedió y yo me hundí varios metros pero los que estaban arriba salieron perdiendo. Noté como la tierra cedía a cierta distancia detrás de los bichos y se levantaban en direcciones contrarias para chocar entre si como lo había planeado. Los monstruos no alcanzaron a esquivarlo y las planchas al levantarse y juntarse con fuerza aplastaron los monstruos por las planchas de tierra. Escuché un rugido de dolor y al voltearme advertí como Kia y Will combinaban sus ataques para herir seriamente a la bestia. Mi alegría rápidamente desmoronó cuando el bicho se volvía regenerar y ambos chicos se ponían en guardia. No pude mirarlos más ya que me atacaron con brutalidad.

--

**POV Irma**

Caí del cielo y en la tierra me agaché esquivando dos mordiscos y conecté un ataque de agua al bicho en sus patas. Levante mi mano y conecté mi puño en la garganta de la bestia. Me incorporé y al ver que Will usaba un charco de agua para crear a un ser vivo usando su remanente de su poder como Guardiana. Quedé muda al ver a la figura de agua salir de allí. Al ver que la bestia ayudaba a los chicos sonreí y al ver más agua sonreí afectadamente y comencé a crear burbujas de agua grandes que impactaban en los bichos y estos comenzaban a ahogarse. Vi a Hay Lin en aprietos y le lancé un chorro grande de agua. Ella me miró y sonrió creando un viento helado congelando mi agua y formando varias lanzas que enviaba a sus enemigos. Alcé agua y la mandé contra la casa en llamas apagando el fuego de ahí pero no en la parte interior. Suspiré frustrada ya que había apagado el fuego externo pero no el interno. No pude hacer más porque estaba dedicada a proteger la evacuación del los Meridianitas.

--

**POV Will**

Las chicas, Kia, su hermana y yo descendimos y los siete golpeamos a esas inmundas bestias usando nuestra magia elemental mandándolos contra una pared de una casa y dejándolos ahí cubiertos de su propia sangre. Una bestia demoníaca con un par de alas negras y podridas se dio la vuelta y nos lanzó una llamarada de fuego de su boca. Kia de inmediato creó un escudo de energía parando su ataque. Cuando él lo bajó yo dije:

- Guardianas, Hermana encárguense de esos bichos. Mi Señora y yo lo haremos de Cedric y su colega demoníaco y esta vez definitivamente. – Las muchachas asintieron y se lanzaron contra los monstruos a nuestro alrededor y se ensalzaron en una batalla de cinco contra treinta monstruos escamosos.

Kia y yo nos acercamos a la bestia y esta se lanzó contra nosotros guadaña en alto. Lancé una tanda de rayos y esquivaba su ataque. Kia le lanzó una esfera de poder que impactó en su cuerpo seguido de una tormenta eléctrica mía lo que ocasionó que la bestia rugiera en el dolor. Cedric se unió a la batalla pero le hice frente con fiereza. Sonó el estruendo de un cuerno y noté que Caleb, Aldarn y Drake llegaban con soldados

A nuestro alrededor las guardianas batallaban a esos bichos. Cada vez que los acababan estos se paraban regenerados. Vi a Kia invocar su espada, sonreí y entendí lo que quería hacer y alcé mi mano hacia un charco de agua y grité:

- ¡Quinta Esencia! –

Sonreí al ver como el agua tomaba forma humanoide muy parecido a Sandpit y lanzaba un chorro de agua que paró un ataque de fuego de la bestia. El ser se lanzó contra el monstruo y lo rodeo inmovilizándolo. Kia advirtió que era su oportunidad de acabar con esto y se lanzó con su espada en alto dispuesto a empalarlo cuando la bestia le lanzó de sus ojos dos rayos de fuego. Esquivó su ataque y su espada se hundió hasta la empuñadura en el cuerpo del monstruo. Cuando extrajo el arma de su cuerpo noté como tenía su interior verde y sangraba sangre de color verde. Me aturdí al ver que la herida se cerraba sin más. El monstruo nos lanzó más rayos de su guadaña y ambos retrocedimos para evitar su ataque y nos poníamos con Kia en guardia ya que la bestia y Cedric se juntaban para hacernos frente.

--

**POV Normal**

Kia y Will encapuchados se ponían en guardia y el monstruo alado desapareció del frente de ellos para aparecer al lado de Irma. La golpeó con fuerza con la guadaña y la mandó contra una pared que se derrumbó encima de la Guardiana cuando ella hizo contacto. La bestia cogió a la niña que Irma estaba evacuando y la tomó por el cuello y puso su guadaña en el cuello de la niña en shock. Las Guardianas se enfurecieron por lo ocurrido. Hay Lin lanzó una ráfaga de vientos cortantes y decapitó a un monstruo, este cayó al piso y no se regeneró. Las Guardianas se miraron y sonrieron afectadamente. Kia levantó su espada que brilló de color dorado y su capucha le ocultaba el rostro pero se pudo sentir en el aire su inquietud por el rehén. Will se puso a su lado y le bloquearon todo escape. Las Guardianas se miraron y sabiendo el punto débil de los monstruos acabaron con ellos rápidamente. Will se acercó un paso y le bestia tocó la guadaña contra el cuello de la niña creándole un pequeño corte pero que detuvo a ambos encapuchados en el acto. El monstruo habló por primera vez con voz cavernosa y silbante:

- Déjame ir o esta mocosa morirá -

- Ya es suficiente Punk. – Kia contestó con odio y de su espada comenzaron salir tentáculos de poder oscuro.

- ¿Quien eres? – Preguntó el ser

- Mi nombre no te importa pero si te diré una cosa. Soy el Señor de Kandracar y soy el jefe de la división de la eliminación de demonios de Kandracar. Eres debilucho ya que usas a estas criaturas patéticas como subordinados. No tienes la capacidad de hacer nada por ti mismo y te ocultas tras un rehén y no me haces frente como un guerrero. Ni siquiera tienes consideración por hacerlo. A aquellos como tu no tenéis sitio ni siquiera en la dimensión negra. -

- Maldito desgraciado, acabas de sellar la muerte de esta criatura patética – chilló Cedric – La bestia alzó su guadaña y yo me aparecí al frente de él y paré su guadaña con mi espada y le apuntaba un brazo al monstruo en tres partes usando unas ráfagas de energía liberando a la niña. Tomé a la niña en mi brazo derecho y paré su ataque de fuego con la espada y al ver que bajaba su defensa para crear un golpe cruzado de su guadaña me anticipé y con un potente sablazo lo decapité en un instante y daba un salto mortal hacia atrás para esquivar la guadaña. Antes de ser decapitado el monstruo gritó:

- La Oscuridad triunfará -

La bestia decapitada duró un instante de pie expulsando sangre verdusca de su cuello para luego caer al piso inerte. Bajé a la niña, ella me sonrió y yo le desarreglé el cabello con alegría. Cedric detuvo su ataque en Will y miró aterrorizado el cadáver decapitado de la bestia. Tragó visiblemente saliva y creyó prudente huir para informarle a Phobos de los nuevos sucesos. Al desaparecer usando la magia de su Amo todos suspiraron aliviados. Kia y Will permanecieron inmóviles junto a la niña quien los miraba con admiración. Ella al ver a su madre acercarse corriendo ella salió a su encuentro y se abrazaron y juntas lloraron a mares. Will hizo una seña a Taranee y supe que iba a eliminar la evidencia, ella levantó su mano y de ella salió una bola de fuego que consumió en instantes el cadáver de la bestia. Solo quedaron cenizas que fueron esparcidas por el viento.

En eso la madre de la niña dijo:

- Ese ser dijo que venían más monstruos -

- ¡Oh no! – Contestó Cornelia mientras las personas felicitaban la prontitud y preocupación de su senescal y entendieron el porque la decisión de su Reina.

- Cómo ellos consiguieron aquí – dijo Irma sorprendida. - Nosotros no los hemos visto nunca.

- No importa lo que ellos están haciendo aquí - Cornelia dijo caminando adelante. Nosotros tenemos que destruirlos antes de que ellos hieran a nadie más. -

- Bien, entonces. - Irma dijo cuando ella tomó el cargo, No dividiremos en grupos…. En eso llegó un soldado y nos saludó diciendo:

- Ya pasó el peligro -

- No señor, necesito que mantenga el cordón por un tiempo y quédense ahí y si ven a una bestia verdosa salir traten de que la criatura no salga de aquí. – El soldado asintió y se retiró dando instrucciones a su gente a diestra y siniestra. Me giré y les dije a las chicas:

- Vamos entonces – y todos los siete caminaron alejándose de la barricada hacia la calle vacía. Los compañeros estaban callados cuando ellos pasearon cada uno guardando un ojo vigilante para las bestias asesinas. De repente, un grito sonó a lo largo de la calle y Kia con Will a la cabeza irrumpimos en una carrera con los otros en nuestros talones. La espada de Kia brilló en el sol cuando redondeó una esquina de una calle. De repente paró en seco y los seis detrás de él frenaron abruptamente cuando entramos en la vista de la escena delante de nosotros. Dos soldados muertos en las piedras de la calle. Sus armas rotas y al lado de sus cuerpos había un charco de sangre de vida que manchó la tierra. Me di cuenta como las muchachas atiesaron a la vista de los muertos y Kia tenía el impulso de consolarlas. Inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente a los caídos. Sin embargo, eso tendría que esperar, unos metros más allá estaban las criaturas.

--

**POV Kia**

Tres de ellos estaban enfrentando a una mujer que se acercaban furtivamente despacio a ella sin que ella lo notara. Pude ver que traía a un niño de su mano, en un momento comprendí por qué estas criaturas habían asustado tanto a los Meridianitas. Sus cuerpos de reptil, verdes son más grandes que un cocodrilo, pero sus cuatro piernas poderosas y los cuerpos macizos les hicieron dos veces más intimidantes que ellos. Cada uno tenía un sendero de púas empezando a su cabeza, remontando abajo sus cuellos, y acabando en sus colas.

Sentí el miedo de enfrentar estas bestias feroces dentro de mí a pesar de ya haber luchado con ellos. - _Esto está loco_ – pensé. Pero si no se hacía algo la mujer y el niño serían la próxima comida de estos seres. No dudé un instante y me lancé con mi espada en alto con un grito de batalla. Salté y traté de apuñalar a una de las bestias pero mi espada rebotó en su dura piel. Hay Lin y Will se lanzaron también para ayudarme mientras las demás chicas trataban de sacar de ahí a la señora y su hijo. Will con su ataque eléctrico no tuvo tantos problemas y podía distraer a la bestia pero Hay Lin no tuvo suerte porque la bestia saltó encima de ella.

- ¡¡NOOOO!! – grité una advertencia pero supe que llegaría tarde pero miré asombrado como Cornelia tenía su mano extendida y de ella salía una onda que golpeaba a la bestia lanzándola varios metros hacia la entrada de la calleja

**POV Normal**

La bestia gruño de dolor mientras se ponía de pie como la onda invisible lo había echo golpearse contra un muro y cayendo al piso mientras el muro se derrumbaba encima. El gruñó enojado en un lenguaje desconocido para nosotros. La bestia se lanzó contra Kia quien levantó su hoja brillando en la defensa, pero cuando la bestia conectó, retrocedió rápidamente en el dolor. La hoja impulsada y brillante de poder de Kia causó una marca carbonizada en la coraza del Verbegg.

A su lado Hay Lin no era tan bien. El lagarto grande recuperó del asalto inicial y estaba empujando ahora atrás a la muchacha con una serie de ataques salvajes. Will también estaba esforzándose con su antagonista, pero ella estaba manteniéndose en combate. La mujer contra la pared comprendió que los monstruos estaban distraídos y ella se paró para revelar lo que ella había estado escondiendo…un niño bajo sus brazos y que solo Kia había visto por eso se había lanzado de una.

- ¡Corra! - Taranee gritó desde la entrada mientras lanzaba una llamarada para proteger su huida. - Salgan de aquí – Irma apoyó mientras ella y Taranee eran atacadas por los Verbegg regenerados que no habían sido asesinados al comienzo de la lucha.

La mujer aterrada y el muchacho se helaron durante un segundo y entonces hicieron una arremetida enfadada hacia la barricada donde los soldados Meridianitas cargaban los arcos para darle a la mujer cobertura en su escape. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la bestia de Hay Lin la sorprendió con un golpe de su cola. La cola azotó fuera y golpeó sus piernas y ella dio volteretas a la tierra. Por otro segundo, el monstruo se volvió a las dos personas asustadas que corrían por la calle. La madre quedó paralizada, pero su hijo reveló un chillido aterrado y empezó a correr. La bestia desnudó sus colmillos y saltó al cuello expuesto de la mujer. Sin embargo, la bestia nunca alcanzó su blanco. Había una explosión de luz y un grito detrás de ellos.

- ¡Eso es suficiente! - Kia gritó enojadamente con una voz que no era la suya. ¡Pagaras por lo que le acabas de hacerle a Hay Lin! ¡Usted no entrará en esta sagrada ciudad de mi Reina Elyon y matará a sus personas! - La bestia con la que había luchado estaba destrozada en varios pedazos y sangre verdusca caía de su espada hacia el suelo ampliando el charco de sangre que la bestia expulsaba de sus tremendas heridas.

El joven levitaba diez pies en el aire con su mano izquierda apuntando delante de él hacia la bestia y su espada sujetada en su mano derecha con fuerza mientras brillaba intensamente de color azul-blancuzco. Su vestido azul se arremolinó alrededor de su cuerpo y dentro de su capucha su cabello volaba en todas direcciones, los ojos determinados cuando él enfocó sus energías en los tres invasores.

Las bestias flotaron en el aire envueltos por la magia del chico. Despacio, ellos flotaron más cerca hasta que ellos se encontraron en el medio, y finalmente una esfera de luz poderosa los rodeó para luego explotar con una fuerza impresionante. Las seis muchachas debajo se asustaron por la explosión pero esta no les hizo daño, y cuando esta se marchitó, caían al piso humeando y sus cuerpos estaban totalmente calcinados

Kia flotó a la tierra y ofreció una sonrisa tímida a sus amigas, cuando las muchachas lo miraban con un sentido de temor y Taranee decía

- Recuérdenme no encontrarle el lado malo o hacerlo enojar -

Ellas no habían visto nada así antes. Hay Lin caminó hacia el chico que le da una sonrisa amistosa, pero el grupo estaba distraído por un gruñido súbito a su derecha.

Ellos todos miraban para ver una cuarta bestia en una azotea cerca del muchacho que caminaba hacia los Guardianes. En un segundo estaría encima del muchacho, y Kia comprendió que él era más cercano. Los otros no lo localizarían a tiempo.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo, él saltó hacia el muchacho y por un momento terrible se pensó que la bestia llegaría primero. Sin embargo, él localizó al muchacho joven y lo empujó al lado así como él sentía los dientes morder su hombro derecho.

El dolor explotó en la cabeza de Kia como él y la criatura pegó la tierra con un porrazo sordo. El animal terminó arriba y lo fijó al piso. Todo parecía estar entrando el movimiento lento cuando él vio una garra que baja hacia su cara. El chico levantó su mano y lo puso en el cuello de la criatura. Él sentía la energía que fluye dentro de él como las garras se movieron más cerca a su cara. La energía explotó de las yemas de sus dedos, y un rayo de luz plateado salió de su mano a la parte delicada de su cuello donde no había protección de sus poderosas escamas. Aturdidamente, Kia sentía que el animal se cae contra él como la llamarada plateada se marchitó dentro del cuerpo del chico. Entonces todo fue negro.

Hay Lin, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee y Will gritaron aterradas al ver la bestia caer encima de Kia. De pronto explotó una energía plateada que golpeó a la bestia duro. La bestia cayó encima de Kia y pronto las chicas vieron sangre verdusca de la bestia y a su horror sangre roja que las paralizó porque provenían de Kia. Cornelia aterrada hizo levitar a la criatura y la mandó sin consideración lejos de ellos. La mujer que Kia había protegido se acercaba a Kia y lo alzaba en su regazo. Las guardianas al llegar a su altura vieron que Kia tenía su rostro descubierto y su capucha estaba destrozada. La mujer extrañamente reconoció a Kia y dijo llorosa:

- ¡Kia Thiang! No puede ser, por que tú….Tú no otra vez – Will puso una mano encima del hombro de la Señora y dijo:

- Morirá si no lo sacamos de aquí. - La señora abrió sus ojos como platos y dijo:

- Will eres tú. – Will asintió pero se abstuvo de bajar su capucha al ver que llegaban soldados en desbandada hacia ellos con Caleb, Matt, Aldarn y Drake a la cabeza. La señora al verlos venir dijo preocupada:

- Váyanse de aquí. Hablaremos después – Will asintió y con Kia en brazos abrió un pliegue y desapareció por él. -


End file.
